It wasnt meant to be this way
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Rachel is in senior year Puck is her teacher what will happen? M for SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! If you don't like teacher/student relationships I'd stop reading right about now lol**

_It wasn't meant to be this way_

Chapter 1

High school is an amazing; yet difficult time in anyone's life. Rachel Berry was co-captain of the Glee Club, a member on the Cheerio's and had 3 amazing best friends that she could always rely on; Quinn, Santana and Brittany. It was the start of senior year, all 18 and ready for an amazing last year at High School. Mr Shue their Spanish teacher and Glee Club director since they were Sophomore's had moved to LA with his wife Emma to start a new life together, but before Mr Shue left he assured Rachel and the rest of the Glee Club that he would find an amazing replacement who would only have the club's best interest at heart. First day back and it was time for Glee Club, everyone was already there waiting in the choir room for the new teacher to arrive; Rachel and Quinn were guessing an old man, Santana and Brittany as well as the rest of the guys were hoping for a hot young female teacher; but what they got was something different.

"Hi guys I'm Noah Puckerman but please call me Puck or Mr Puck; I'm the new director as well as the new football coach." Puck told his students

All the girls looked at their new teacher with shock, he was gorgeous… they were definitely not expecting that to walk through the door.

'I swear if I wasn't gay…" Santana said loudly letting her words hang in the air

"But you're my girlfriend… right?" Brittany asked making sure she wasn't being dumped

"Of course Brit and I love you don't sweat it." Santana reassured Brittany

"I'm not sweating!" Brittany said defensively

Quinn and Rachel laughed at their friend

"It's just a saying Brit don't worry." Rachel said quietly to her friend and smiled when Brittany nodded her head yes and kissed Santana on the lips, causing all the boys in the class to moan

"Alright girls knock it off before one of the guys has an accident." Puck laughed looking at the boys faces

"You'll be used to that Finny boy." Rachel giggled

"Quinn!" Finn scolded his girlfriend

"Sorry baby, I had to tell Rachel something, she's my best friend and she was getting upset when the dress she brought be got ruined." Quinn said defensively causing Rachel to laugh which set Santana off.

"It hasn't happened in ages let me just clear that up right now!" Finn told the laughing room before letting Quinn kiss him on the lips

"I know baby." Quinn smiled

Puck let them talk for a few moments, he was loving this group of kids, McKinley was his first school out of college, he was 23 so he could relate to these kids and he couldn't wait to make the Titans a winning football team again.

"Alright guys." Puck said clapping his hands to grab their attention "What have you guys been doing before I arrived?" Puck asked

"Well, we came 3rd last year at Nationals so I think everyone's goal in this room is to take first place." Rachel told Puck

"Yeah B is right, I am not coming 3rd to Vocal Adrenaline ever again!" Santana said

"Basically Mr Shue gave us weekly assignments that taught us something at the end of the week, that was always fun but we need to prepare for competition a bit better instead of selecting the songs a week before hand." Kurt said from the back of the room

"Okay so I know 90% of you are senior's and this is your last year, so I am determined to make you guys National Champions by the end of the year." Puck smirked confidently

"Someone's cocky…" Rachel said smiling at Puck biting her lower lip slightly

Puck cleared his throat in an attempt to push down any of the inappropriate thoughts Rachel was causing and walked towards the piano

"This weeks assignment is solo's I want to hear your voices, work out female leads, male leads etc." Puck told the room

"So we might not be keeping our old leads?" Finn asked

"Yes that's correct if I think someone is better for the job then I will replace them; we are going to win this year, who were the leads last year?" Puck asked

"Finn and I" Rachel said

"Okay well if you two wanna keep that position you better work for it." Puck said

"Now worries, Finn might have some trouble with Blaine being on our team but no one and I mean no one" Santana looked at Mercedes "Can sing better than our girl Rach." Santana said proudly

"Well let's see boy's will sing Thursday girl's Friday; I'll see some of you boys at football tryouts." Puck said as the bell went and watched the guys mumble a yes before standing and leaving followed by the girl who all smiled at Puck as they went out of the room, he didn't notice Rachel was still in her seat.

"So what's your game plan?" Rachel asked surprising Puck he turned around to face Rachel

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I am co-captain and I want to win Nationals this year before I go to New York for college, I think you should tell me your plans for this year…" Rachel said standing up and flatting out her cheerleading skirt before walking right in front of Puck leaning against the piano.

"Win, have great singers, work on you guys dancing, Mr Shue said some of you have problems with that." Puck said

"Yeah we do, but were a family as well and even though winning is important it's not everything, so please don't cut any of us if we can't sing or dance to your level." Rachel said she didn't want any of her friends being kicked out of glee

"I won't, Mr Shue said that unless someone is extremely awful no one gets booted from the team." Puck smiled at Rachel

"Good" Rachel whispered they stared at each other; both in a trance staring into brown and hazel eyes respectively, Puck broke the trance first

"You should be getting to class." Puck informed Rachel

"Yea" Rachel said before shaking her head and smiled before leaving the room

"She's a student Puckerman…" Puck told himself quietly

"He's a teacher Rachel…" Rachel said under her breath as she walked down the hallway

Xxxxxx

The next day at lunch Rachel and Quinn were waiting for Santana and Brittany to make it to the canteen; they were properly making out in a closet somewhere; so it was just Rachel and Quinn before everyone else arrived to eat

"So Mr Puckerman is pretty fine don't you reckon?" Quinn said nudging her best friend with her shoulder

"I guess" Rachel said while picking at her salad

"Rach cut the crap; you were all dreamy when you walked into History after staying behind to talk to Puck." Quinn laughed

"Shut up Fabray" Rachel smiled "He's hot I mean I have eyes, hell I think he could properly convince Santana to go bi." Rachel giggled

Quinn laughed and waved to Finn when she saw him entering the canteen line to get food

"So how are you and Finn?" Rachel asked seeing the exchange

"Good really good Rach, I'm thinking about losing my virginity to him, I love him so much" Quinn smiled

"If you do just be careful your parents will flip if they find out you lost your V card." Rachel reminded Quinn "I'm surprised they let you hang out with me given that I'm Jewish and all." Rachel laughed

"Shh they love you Rach you know that." Quinn smiled and kissed Finn as he sat down next to Quinn

"Hey girls" Finn greeted

"Hi Finn how was maths?" Rachel asked

"Confusing like always" Finn said with an annoyed look on his face causing Quinn and Rachel to laugh

Xxxxxx

Thursday came and by the afternoon all the boys had performed and they were awaiting for Puck's decision

"That was really cool guys, but you can't all be leads so here is what I'm gunna do." Puck said

"Blaine and Finn you will alternate between being male leads, Sam and Kurt I like your voices a lot so you will get more lines to sing and Mike let's just say you're lucky you can dance." Puck laughed

"What about me?" Artie asked from his wheelchair

"You have an amazing voice, and you play bass really well so your gunna be doing a lot more of both okay man" Puck said

"Yeah that's cool" Artie smiled rolling over to the band

"Girl's you are tomorrow be prepared!" Puck said smiling at little longer at Rachel then he did with the other girls causing Rachel to blush and Puck to mentally smack the back of his head.

Xxxxxx

Friday afternoon arrived and Rachel was actually nervous, what if he didn't like her voice and downgraded her to a background singer; she couldn't live like that, she was only on the cheerio's to support Santana, Quinn and Brittany and because they needed her small statue and dancing abilities; but Glee Club this was her life and she was nobody's bitch!

Mercedes performed 'Respect', Santana sung 'Back to Black', Quinn gave an amazing performance of 'You keep me hangin on', Tina sung 'Dog days are over' and Brittany sung and danced to 'I'm a slave for you', Rachel was last and was nervous.

"I'm singing 'On My Own'" Rachel said smiling at Quinn who gave her a thumbs up sign

"Cool let's hear it" Puck said from the back row sitting next to Mike

**On my own**

**Pretending he's beside me**

**All alone**

**I walk with him till morning**

**Without him**

**I feel his arms around me**

**And when I loose my way**

**I close my eyes and he has found me**

**In the rain**

**The pavement shines like silver**

**All the lights**

**Are misty in the river**

**In the darkness**

**The trees are full of starlight**

**And all I see is him and me**

**Forever and forever**

**And I know**

**It's only in my mind**

**That I'm talking to myself**

**And not to him**

**And although**

**I know that he is blind**

**Still I say**

**There's a way for us**

**I love him**

**But when the night is over**

**He's gone**

**The river's just a river**

**Without him**

**The world around me changes**

**The trees are bare**

**And everywhere**

**The streets are full of strangers**

**I love him**

**But every day I'm learning**

**All my life**

**I've only been pretending**

**Without me**

**His world will go on turning**

**A world that's full of happiness**

**That I have never known**

**I love him**

**I love him**

**I love him**

**But only on my own**

Puck couldn't believe this amazing voice was coming out of such a tiny girl, he was blown away there was no doubt in his mind that Rachel would stay female lead, and she didn't need to have a backup; she was defiantly New Directions star.

"Rachel you are going to be continuing you rank as female lead." Puck said smiling to the young woman in front of him

"Thank you" Rachel said humbly before taking her seat next to Santana

"Oh hell to the no, Puck she always gets the lead and I think all you show choir directors are racist; we need some chocolate thunder…" Mercedes argued

"I agree Mercedes you have an amazing voice, but for our competitions Rachel will be the star performer we want to win, well we win with our best." Puck said defending his choice

"This is so rigged" Mercedes sighed before leaving the room

"Don't listen to her B you kicked ass." Santana said

"The best Rachie" Brittany smiled

"Thanks" Rachel said quietly feeling all of her happiness being replaced with sadness

The bell went and everyone jumped up, they didn't have football or cheerio's practise so they could all go straight home and it was Friday there were parties to be attending

"Rachel can I talk to you for a minute" Puck asked before Rachel left the room

"Um of course, I'll see you guys at Brit's house tonight" Rachel smiled to her friends and walked back to sit next to Puck

"Don't listen to her Rachel, you have an amazing voice; don't let other people's jealously ruin your day." Puck said trying to cheer Rachel up

"Yea, I just wish Mercedes would stop being such a bitch!" Rachel sighed before covering her mouth with her hand "I'm sorry for swearing!"

"Don't worry schools out I won't tell anyone." Puck smirked

Rachel laughed and before she knew what she was doing she was leaning in and kissing her teacher she pulled back straight away once she realised what she was doing

"I'm so sorry I've gotta go!" Rachel said jumping out of her seat and running out the door

'Fuck!" Puck muttered before standing up and kicking one of the choir chairs

**A/N Tell me if you like it I need at least 5 reviews before I upload chapter 2 and let me know if you think I should continue it please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! OMG I am overwhelmed with the positive response to this story I hope I don't let you guys down… I am thinking about making it 15 to 20 chapters long for those who were wondering**

Chapter 2

Rachel was not looking forward to school today, it was Monday and having the weekend to think back and see how much of an idiot she was to kiss a teacher… A TEACHER… didn't make it easier then she would have liked it to. It was going to be so awkward and she was praying that she wouldn't get kicked out of Glee or the Cheerio's for a stupid lack of judgement.

"Hey bitch you ready?" Santana asked as she walked into Rachel's room, it was Santana's week to carpool the girls

"Um yeah all ready, how do I look?" Rachel asked with a twirl

"Fabulous as always diva!" Santana smiled and walked downstairs with Rachel right behind her

"Your daddy's away again?" Santana asked her friend while watching her pack her backpack

"Yes unfortunately for 2 weeks." Rachel sighed

"You're welcome over at my house whenever you feel lonely." Santana said and hugged her friend

"I know but I think I might just spend the weekends at your house and the weeknights here." Rachel smiled to her friend

"Whatever floats your boat lets go; Quinn and Brit are waiting in the car." Santana informed Rachel

Xxxxx

They arrived at school at 7am and headed straight to the oval to begin Cheerio's practise and the football team were currently training as well… just great!

"Move it ladies, Berry and Fabray go get the medicine balls from the football team, tell Puckerman it's our turn!" Coach Sylvester barked

"Yes coach." The girls said in union and walked over to were the boys were training

"Ah Puck we need the medicine balls." Quinn asked politely

"No problems girls, boys help them out and take them to were the cheerleaders need them." Puck told the footballers

"Thanks." Rachel muttered and didn't look Puck in the eye before walking over to Sam who was currently rolling a medicine ball over to her

"My lady." Sam smiled

"Sir" Rachel laughed Sam was definitely her best male friend they were like brother and sister she wouldn't be anywhere without her Sammy.

"Coach bringing out the big balls today?" Sam asked

"Ah huh, we are all so excited; I hope she doesn't expect us to perform a routine with these." Rachel said lifting up the ball before placing it back on the ground to continue kicking it to where it needed to be

"Do not let her say that you might give her an idea." Sam laughed which made Rachel to giggle

"Have fun…" Rachel said looking back at the boys and Coach Puckerman who were waiting for Sam to return

"You too" Sam laughed before hugging Rachel and turning back to the guys

Xxxxxx

School flew by that day so unfortunately for Rachel Glee rehearsal came around really fast.

"Rachel nice of you to grace us with your presence" Puck said as Rachel walked in to the choir room being the last to arrive

"Sorry" Rachel mumbled and sat next to Quinn who had a concerned look on her face

"Well as I was saying, we are doing duets this week; Mr Shue said they were always popular so we are going to keep tradition alive." Puck smirked

"Who's going to pick?" Artie asked

"The hat" Puck said pointing to the hat on the chair in the middle of the room "All your names are in there just pick them out." Puck said "Brittany you first"

Brittany chose Finn

Tina and Mercedes

Santana and Quinn

Sam and Rachel

Artie and Blaine

Kurt and Mike

"Brittany, Finn, Santana and Quinn will perform Wednesday the rest Thursday good luck." Puck smiled

"What song are we doing B?" Sam asked after sitting next to her

"I think we should sing a cheesy love song it would be adorable." Rachel laughed

"Cheesy love song… you got it." Sam laughed and continued to talk about the song until the bell went signalling end of the school day

"Rachel can I talk to you for a moment." Puck said

"Um sure" Rachel said hesitantly

"Want us to wait B?" Santana asked

"No it's fine I'll walk home, it's not that far." Rachel assured her friends she didn't want to put them behind

"Alright bitch text me when your home." Santana smirked and walked out hand in hand with Brittany with Finn and Quinn close behind

Rachel watched Puck gestured for her to take a seat next to him in the front row

"Rachel we need to talk about Friday" Puck said softly

"There's nothing to talk about, it was a mistake; my fault and I'm sorry c-can we just forget it." Rachel begged not wanting to talk about this

"Rachel why did you kiss me?" Puck asked

"I don't know Puck" Rachel whispered

"You're my student…" Puck said letting his words hang in the air

"And if I wasn't?" Rachel asked looking Puck in the eyes for the first time that day

"Well you are so we can't" Puck said

"Of course you're right; I'm sorry" Rachel said wiping away a few tears

"Don't cry Rachel, I understand that you could be confused; just think of me as a friend okay; I'll be here for you but only as a friend." Puck said

"Okay I um have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel said and stood up

"Yep bye Rach" Puck said leaning over and squeezed her hand both trying to ignore the jolt of electricity that came from each other's touch

"Bye" Rachel whispered before pulling her hand out of his and walking out of the choir room

Xxxxx

That Thursday Sam and Rachel were last to perform; Rachel had been avoiding spending alone time with Puck and Puck was grateful for it, they couldn't cross that student/teacher line ever again; he could get fired and she could get expelled.

"Alright Sam and Rachel lucky last what song are you singing?" Puck asked from the back row

"We are singing 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat" Rachel smiled

Sam began to play the intro with his guitar

**Sam **_Rachel _Both

**Do you hear me?**

**I'm talking to you**

**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

**And so I'm sailing through the sea**

**To an island where we'll meet**

**You'll hear the music fill the air**

**I'll put a flower in your hair**

_Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rachel and Sam hugged at the end of their performance and laughed as everyone clapped, Rachel was too occupied to see the scowl on Puck's face as he watched her singing to Sam.

"That was great guys." Puck said before clapping his hands "But the winner is Quinn and Santana with their performance of 'River deep, mountain high." Puck smiled

"Hell yes bitches free dinner for us!" Santana yelled out to the room causing everyone to laugh

Xxxxx

"_Puck what are you doing?" Rachel asked her teacher who was walking towards her until she was backed against his office door._

"_Something I've wanted to do for so fucking long" Puck whispered in her ear before kissing her passionately on the lips_

_Rachel moaned into his mouth and placed her arms around his neck, he picked her up and Rachel automatically wrapped her legs around him and moan loudly when he thrusted into her core so she could feel his erection_

"_Noah" Rachel sighed_

"_Do you feel what you do to me baby?" Puck asked thrusted his cock against her again_

"_Hmm" Rachel panted _

"_Are you wet Rachel? Wet for me?" Puck asked as he slipped he's fingers down her panties_

"_Fucking soaked" He moaned against her jaw_

"_More…" Rachel panted _

"_What do you want me to do?" Puck asked _

"_More…" Rachel repeated _

_Puck was about to take her top off when his phone rang_

"_What the fuck?" Puck said staring up at dream Rachel who was starting to disappear _

Puck sprung up from bed and shut off his alarm on his phone

"What the fuck was that about?" Puck said to himself

Puck looked down and saw the erection the dream had caused and stood up walking to the bathroom to have a very cold shower, he shouldn't be dreaming about Rachel like that it was wrong but why did it feel so right?

**A/N Hope you like :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! I am amazed by how well this story is being received! I will be uploading a chapter to this and New Beginning's tonight and if I have time also one for Lies, lies and more lies… R&R they make my day :)**

Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed since Puck's dream and it was getting harder and harder for him to look at Rachel without picturing her moaning his name in his ear as he fucked her; which was so not appropriate for a teacher to be thinking about one of his students! So Puck did what he does best, avoided; he avoided the hell out of Rachel, he didn't look at her and only spoke to her when he needed to tell her something in Glee and this was starting to piss Rachel off; that's why she was standing in his office waiting for him to return from football practise.

"Puck…" Rachel said as soon as he opened the door causing him to close the door quickly

"Rachel what the hell are you doing in here?" Puck barked

"I want to know what I've done wrong, why are you avoiding me?" Rachel said with angry eyes

"Rachel just go home." Puck sighed

"No, not until you tell me what I have done to piss you off!" Rachel said with tears in her eyes

"Nothing" Puck said and really she hadn't done anything it was his stupid fucked up imagination.

"I thought you said you were always here for me… my friend" Rachel whispered

"Maybe that's the problem" Puck said before he could stop himself

"What?" Rachel asked confused and watched as he stood in front of her

"Maybe I don't want to be your fucking friend." Puck sighed

"Noah?" Rachel said

"I'm your teacher Rachel, last name only." Puck said trying to gain control of the situation

"It's after school I won't tell anyone…" Rachel whispered and closed her eyes when he took a step forward "I promise, I'm an adult I just happen to be doing my senior year, but in the eyes of the law I'm an adult… legal." Rachel said

"I really like you Rachel but I can't do this, shit could really hit the fan for both of us if we get found out." Puck said even though all he wanted to do was pin her against his desk and kiss her

"Noah…" Rachel managed out before he cut her off

"Please leave… now." Puck said pulling away from her and pointed to the door

"Okay" Rachel sighed before heading to the door

"Just know that I feel the same way Noah, i-I mean Mr Puckerman" Rachel sighed and left the office

"Fuck" Puck sighed and sat on his chair "FUCK!" Puck screamed and knocked everything off his desk onto the floor

Xxxxxx

"Santana, I need you and Brit to help me with a number for Glee Club." Rachel said the next day

"Sure what song?" Santana asked her friend

"Landslide" Rachel smiled

"Okay sure I love that song and I'll tell Brit when I see her next… wait… why are you singing that song our assignment is meant to be about growing up; that's a love song?" Santana said

"Exactly when you get older you fall in love and also the person I have feelings for thinks I am too young, I need to show him that I am in fact mature and could handle our relationship." Rachel informed her friend

"Who?" Santana asked bluntly

"No one" Rachel lied easily

"Bullshit, if you don't tell I won't help sing" Santana said grinning knowing her friend would spill the beans

"Okay but don't tell anyone." Rachel said

"Promise" Santana said and Rachel believed her Santana was loyal to her friend

"Puck…" Rachel whispered

"Get. The. Fuck. Out" Santana said in shock "The teacher really B?"

"Yes the teacher, but I know he likes me too; it's just stupid I'm an adult but I'm his student you properly think I'm crazy." Rachel sighed sitting next to Santana on the bleachers

"I already thought you were crazy B, but that's why I fucking love you. He's hot and he's like only 5 years older than you or some shit right?" Santana asked and continued when Rachel nodded yes

"Well then go for it! Who knows who could be your true love or whatever you and Quinn dream about when you're high." Santana laughed

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone that Quinn and I had partaken in that stupid past time." Rachel snapped

Santana just laughed

"Whatever Rach, but just know that whatever happens I got your back I promise" Santana smiled genuinely at Rachel

"Thank you" Rachel whispered and rested her head on Santana's shoulder as the watched people run laps around the track

Xxxxxx

"Okay who's first with their song?" Puck asked the Glee Club who were all sitting down looking bored

"Santana, Brittany and I have a song we would like to perform" Rachel said sweetly

"Okay let's hear it." Puck said taking a sit next to Finn

"Well this week's assignment is about growing up, and when you grow up you fall in love; the person I'm interested in thinks I'm too young but I'm not, I'm ready." Rachel said looking at the Glee Club trying not to stare at Puck

"College guy Rach? Well done" Blaine smiled from the front row

Rachel just blushed and sat in the middle stool next to Santana and Brittany who were waiting for Rachel to begin

_Rachel _**All **Brittany and Santana

_I took my love and I took it down_

_I climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills_

_Well, the landslide brought me down_

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love_

_Can the child within my heart rise above_

_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life_

Uh uh... uh uh, uh uh...

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'_

_Cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older_

_And I'm getting older too_

**Well**

**Well, I've been afraid of changin'**

**Cause I've built my life around you**

**But time makes you bolder**

**Children get older**

**And I'm getting older too**

Well, I'm getting older too

_So…_

_Take this love and take it down_

_Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_

_Well, the landslide brought it down_

**And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills**

_Well maybe..._

Well maybe...

**Well maybe...**

_The landslide will bring you down_

The Glee Club appalled the 3 girls and whistled no one noticing the exchange between Puck and Rachel

Xxxxxx

Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Quinn were having a sleepover at Rachel's house since her parents were away until next week and hello free empty house, totally not passing that chance up. It was Saturday and Rachel was loving just hanging out with her friends again and trying her best not to think about Puck.

"So Rach, how long have you been in love with Puck?" Quinn asked as she was painting Brittany's toe nails

"W-what?" Rachel stuttered and giving Santana a death stare

"Hey don't look at me I didn't say shit!" Santana defended herself

"I'm your best friend Rach, I watch you and after you guys sung 'Landslide' you couldn't keep your eyes off Puck and he couldn't take his eyes away from you, why didn't you tell me?" Quinn asked slightly hurt

"Because I'm embarrassed…" Rachel whispered

"How he's like really sexy…" Brittany said

"He's my teacher and I am not one of those girls you know." Rachel said wiping away a tear

Quinn moved away from Brittany giving Santana the nail polish to finish the job and sat next to Rachel who was lying on her bed and hugged her best friend

"Sweetie we know, but you can't help the one's you fall in love with, look at Santana and Brittany, Blaine and Kurt, hell even Carole and Burt." Rachel laughed

"I wouldn't say I'm in love with him…" Rachel said

"Yet" Quinn and Santana both said at the same time

"We know you Rach you never have sex with a guy unless you love them or you think you could love them; we were dating Jesse for 5 months before you had sex with him…" Quinn said

"And look how well that little relationship turned out" Rachel sighed

"Puck isn't like Jesse, he's a fucking man, he could literally have anyone he wanted; and he is choosing you." Santana added

"Maybe he likes the thrill knowing it's wrong because I'm a student." Rachel offered

"Rachel you know I'm not like smart at books or whatever the saying is; but I know when people like each other I'm the glee matchmaker and I have been matchmaking since forever… did you know I got my parents together?" Brittany smiled "He likes you and you like him, you two would be adorable and if you need help hiding it at school, Quinn, San and I will help in every way we can; after all you let San and I have lady kisses at your house before I told my parents about us." Brittany smiled "Go for it Rach!"

"Yeah go for it Rach!" Santana and Quinn said in a little kid's voice that reminded her of Brittany's

Rachel sighed "I'll talk to him on Monday." Rachel said and laughed when her best friends started cheering

Xxxxxx

Monday morning went by really fast, Rachel's head was in the cloud's she was saying her speech that she written to Puck over and over again since the girls left late Sunday afternoon. At lunch she excused herself from the table to go speak to Puck, if anyone asked where she was San, Quinn and Brittany had her back so she had the whole lunch. Rachel walked to Puck's office pretty fast, holding her breath as she walked through the boy's locker room and knocked on his door.

"It's open…" Puck shouted through the door

Rachel opened the door and stepped inside the office and closed the door

"Hi" Rachel said causing Puck's head to shoot up and look at her standing against the door

"Hi" He whispered "W-what are you doing here Rachel?" Puck asked

"I'm here to talk to you about Friday and my song and us…" Rachel said

"There is no us Rachel" Puck reminded her

"But you and I both want there to be, I was talking to my friends and…" Rachel said before Puck cut her off

"Your friends fucking know about the kiss? Rachel why would you tell them I could get fired!" Puck whispered harshly

"No, my friends want us together, they're going to help us; they want me to be happy and I'm happy when I'm with you" Rachel said quietly

"And I know you're happy when you're with me." Rachel said confidently

"You're a good student of course it makes me happy" Puck said

"Cut the bullshit Noah, when I kissed you don't you dare say you didn't feel anything and when you touch me don't you tell me that you can't feel the electricity running through your body whenever I touch you because god knows I feel it… every single time!" Rachel said walking closer and closer to his desk

"I call you Noah and you don't correct me; in fact I bet you any money it the world you like it" Rachel said walking to stand right next to him before bending down and doing something she thought she'd never say

"I bet you it gets you hard." Rachel whispered in his ear causing Puck to growl softly

Rachel ran her hand over his chest before skimming it across the front of his jeans feeling his erection making Rachel moan at what she was doing to him

There was a knock at the door which caused Rachel to jump away

"Ah hi coach I needed to talk to you about some of the plays" Finn said

"Yes of course Finn I was just leaving had to tell Puck something that Coach Sylvester wanted him to know" Rachel smiled to her friend before turning back to look Puck in the eyes

"Let me know okay?" Rachel said looking Puck in the eyes

"Yep I will" Puck said managing to find his voice

Rachel was in her next class when Puck sent her a text message

_Unknown Number: I'm in Rachel _

_Rachel: How did you get my number?_

_Noah: Access to student files_

_Rachel: I'm glad you in Noah I'll see you in glee x_

Rachel smiled at Santana who was sitting next to her and showed her the messages causing Santana to smirk

**A/N Hope you like :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and I am overwhelmed with all the positive reviews thanks :)**

Chapter 4

That afternoon at glee club was amazing to say the least; Rachel couldn't stop smiling and she just couldn't wait for it to be over so she could stay behind and talk to Puck; they had finally agreed that they were going to start seeing each other and she assumed they would discuss what 'seeing each other' meant.

"Rachel I need to speak with you please." Puck said before everyone got up to leave

"Okay…" Rachel said smiling at Santana, Brittany and Quinn who were currently walking to the door

"See you tomorrow bitch." Santana said

"Call me tonight Rach." Quinn added before being pulled from the room by the wrist by Brittany

Rachel laughed and then turned back to Puck who was leaning up against the whiteboard.

"Hi" She said shyly

"Hey" Puck smiled back

"So what did you want to talk about?" Rachel asked

"I think you know Rachel, we need to discuss us." Puck said with a grin

"Yeah, well what kind of us is there?" Rachel asked a bit nervous about his answer did he just want her for sex or would they be dating?

"I don't do girlfriends." He stated simply

"Oh" Rachel said a little disappointed

"Usually, but since this is so fucked up and you deserve a guy who is faithful so, I guess I'm telling you that your my girl now okay?" Puck said smiling

"Okay that sounds amazing." Rachel beamed

"So no kissing other boys Rach." He said playfully

"Why would I kiss a boy when I can kiss a man?" Rachel said walking closer to him

"That's right baby, also we have to be careful so no loving at school; at school I'm your teacher and you are my student got it?" He asked

"I understand no funny business at school; I promise." Rachel said

"Come here" Puck said and Rachel walked closer till she was flush up against him

Puck turned his head down and kissed her gently on the lips; he really liked this girl and he didn't know why but when he was around her he wanted to be a better person so he was determined to do so.

"You're already breaking rule number one Noah." Rachel giggled

"Can't help it my hot as fuck _girlfriend _just looks so sexy," Puck smirked

Rachel laughed before pulling back

"I wish I didn't but I have to go, dance class…" Rachel said

"That's okay I've gotta grade papers and shit, see you tomorrow Rach" Puck smiled and kissed her again before letting her pull back

"See you tomorrow Noah," Rachel said and kissed his cheek again before grabbing her bag and walking out of the choir room

Xxxxx

"So what happened?" Quinn asked Rachel who was currently talking to both her, Santana and Brittany

"Well we talked and I'm his girlfriend, he thinks I deserve a man who is going to be faithful and then he kissed me twice!" Rachel smiled into the phone

"Fuck girl you got it bad and you haven't even seen his dick yet." Santana laughed

"Santana!" Rachel scolded "Noah and my relationship isn't just sex I will have you know" Rachel defended.

"At the moment" Santana smiled into the phone and laughed when she heard Rachel huff

"I don't mean to be the wet blanket here but how do we know he doesn't have a girlfriend or a wife at home; or he isn't going out to bars and picking up strange women?" Quinn asked she didn't want her best friend to get hurt over a stupid guy

There was silence on the phone; Rachel hadn't thought about that, what if he was using her and lying, she didn't know if she could handle that.

"I trust him Quinn, but I guess I should talk to him about our previous relationships" Rachel said

"If he is lying I'll get my cat onto him he will scratch him and they hurt" Brittany said trying to assure her friend

"God I love you Brit" Rachel said she didn't know where she would be without her friend

"Hey bitch that's my job," Santana laughed

"San we have talked about me, you and Rachie don't rule it out" Brittany said innocently

"You what?" Rachel laughed

"What about me?" Quinn added

"Don't worry Q we talk about you and us but then Finn would want to be involved and we don't think he could handle his load seeing 3 hot naked woman" Santana said

"True" Quinn mumbled causing the other three to laugh

"Well I have to go daddy wants to use the phone" Rachel told her friends

"Okay see you tomorrow." Quinn said

"Love you." They all told each other at the same time before hanging up

Xxxxxx

"What are you doing this weekend?" Puck asked Rachel as she walked to the bleacher to collect her bag after cheerio's practise

"Nothing why?" Rachel asked with a smile

"We should do something… like a date." Puck told her

"I would love that Noah" Rachel smiled before turning around when Coach Sylvester yelled at her to come back to her

"I'll text you tonight" Puck whispered before jogging off

Xxxxxx

Rachel was lying on her bed, it was 10pm and she assumed Puck had forgotten to text her; she was already for bed when her phone vibrated

_Noah: Dinner and a movie at my place I would take you out but I don't think that would go down to well_

_Rachel: That sounds lovely Noah I'm really excited I will tell my dad's I'm staying at Santana's_

_Noah: How was school?_

_Rachel: You're really asking me how school was?_

_Noah: Yep it sucked dick for me_

_Rachel: So it went well? Because sucking dick isn't too bad you know_

"Oh my god Rachel why did you send that!" Rachel said allowed to herself and shut her eyes tightly when she heard her phone vibrating again

_Noah: What are you wearing?_

Crap classic opening line to phone sex Rachel thought

_Rachel: My PJ'S_

_Noah: And they are?_

_Rachel: A shirt and panties_

There wasn't a reply for a few minutes and Rachel sighed wondering if she had said something wrong, when her phone vibrated it wasn't to tell her she had a text but someone was calling her… Noah was calling her.

"Hello" Rachel said softly

"Fuck you are so hot Rachel" Puck said and Rachel grinned at the other end of the phone

"I am?" Rachel asked innocently

"Such a tease" Puck murmured on the other line

"I wanna kiss you so badly baby" Puck said while he cupped his cock through his boxers

"I want you to be here so badly Noah" Rachel said a little breathlessly

"Are you wet Rachel? For me?" Puck asked

"Hmm, I am Noah" Rachel responded

"Touch yourself baby, I wanna hear you come" Puck breathed down the phone

"I-I haven't done this before" Rachel said nervously

"We can stop if you want to Rach" Puck said worried he had pushed her too far too soon

"No don't stop I don't want you to" Rachel said and removed her shirt and began to play with her boobs

"Are you touching yourself baby?" Puck asked

"Yes"

"Where, where are you touching yourself?" Puck asked and removed his boxers so his cock sprung free

"My tits Noah" Rachel moaned

"Take your panties off now" Puck demanded and it made Rachel even wetter

"There off" Rachel told him

"You know what I'm doing baby?" Puck asked

"W-what?"

"Touching my cock baby, wishing it was fucking you"

Rachel moaned and began to play with her clit and arched her back off the bed and further into her hand

"Mhmm Noah" Rachel said began to increase the pressure on her clit

"Fuck Rach I'm so close; you get me so hard you know that right?" Puck said as he pumped his cock faster in his hand rubbing his thumb along the tip collecting the pre cum

"So close" Rachel managed out before coming all over her fingers and moaned loudly when she heard Puck panting her name as he came all over himself

After a few moments of silence and they had both cleaned up Puck was the first to say something

"You okay?"

"Yes I'm fine Noah, that was amazing" Rachel smiled

"Yeah it was" Puck agreed Puck waited a beat before adding "I love it when you call me Noah"

"Really? Am I the only one?" She asked

"Nah my ma and sister do and that's it" He told Rachel

"How old is your sister?" Rachel asked him

"14"

"Does she live in Lima?"

"Nah my ma and Sarah live in Texas" Puck said

"So you're from Texas?"

"Born and raised" He said in a Texan accent causing Rachel to laugh

And this is how the night continued just them getting to know each other as boyfriend and girlfriend even though they knew no body could know about them besides he 3 friends which sucked!

**A/N Hope you like**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! I'm sorry for being late for updating this story I have been super busy! R&R**

Chapter 5

Rachel arrived at Puck's house for their date at 6pm on Saturday and to say she was nervous was an understatement. She liked Noah she really did but she didn't want to have sex with him tonight; it was their first date and she never does such things on the first date but then again she's never had a first date at her date's home. Did he assume she would put out for him? Would he still be interested in her if she didn't? Rachel stopped working herself up and sighed before knocking on the front door to Noah's place.

"Hey Rach come in," Puck said he sounded nervous which made Rachel feel better knowing she wasn't the only one freaking out

"Hi Noah, what are you making it smells amazing." Rachel said inhaling deeply to the heavenly scent filling the apartment

"Well you told me you were vegan so I'm making a vegan stir fry for you," Puck smiled nervously

"You remember? None of my other boyfriend's remembered that; on my very first date the guy took me to a steak house!" Rachel exclaimed

"Really? What a dick" Which caused Rachel to laugh

"Yeah but enough about my previous dating life what movie have you got for us to watch?" Rachel asked making her way into the kitchen were Puck was stirring the stir fry.

"West Side Story; heard you talking to Quinn about it," Puck smirked

"I love that it's my favourite musical," Rachel beamed up at Noah she couldn't believe how much he actually paid attention to her

"It's no big deal, it's the least I can do considering most to all of our dates are gunna be in this apartment or in a secluded area, can't show you off" Puck said a little disappointed

"Noah… it's fine; I want this, us; we are just going to have to do things a little differently than most couples; well until I graduate," Rachel said and walked up to Puck before lightly kissing him on the lips and pulled back enough so she could look up at him through her eyelashes.

"Anyways this is nearly done why don't you sit down at the table and I'll dish dinner up," Puck pointed to the dining table and Rachel smiled before kissing his cheek and walking to the table

Once Puck had gotten dinner served he took the seat across from Rachel and poured her a glass of water and poured himself a coke; Rachel couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"What?" Puck asked with a chuckle seeing Rachel smiling like an idiot

"Nothing it's just I'm having a lot of fun, I feel like a princess," Rachel said a little embarrassed

"You deserve it," Puck said and took her hand and squeezed it gently

"So tell me more about yourself?" Puck asked

Rachel talked about her two dads and the mother she met once when she was a sophomore only to leave a few months after; she talked about her dreams and wanting to go to New York starring on Broadway; she also told Noah that she had been accepted into NYU and Santana, Quinn and Brittany had all been accepted as well and they were rooming together. When she was finished Puck had an unreadable expression on his face.

"What? Are you okay Noah?" Rachel asked

"Yeah it's just… nothing," Puck said taking a sip from his drink

"No it's not nothing tell me," Rachel asked hoping he would tell her what he was feeling

"It's just, next year you're moving to New York and I'll be here" Puck said leaving his words hang in the air

"Noah, you could come to New York; you told me that you hated it in Ohio; so come to New York, you can get a teaching job there we could start our life properly," Rachel said trying to encourage Puck.

"We'll see; let's not ruin tonight, let me take your plate," Puck said taking Rachel's dirty dishes and his to put in the dishwasher.

Rachel nodded even though she was a little upset that he dropped the subject and followed him to the couch and watched him put the DVD on and sat next to Rachel putting her into his side. They watched the movie and Puck laughed every time Rachel said the lines to the movie a few moments before the actors actually said them, and loved it when she sang along to all the songs. By the time the movie had done it was nearly 9 o'clock the time Santana had agreed to pick her up from Puck's house.

"Tonight was really fun" Rachel whispered into Puck's side

"It was best date ever," Puck smiled into her hair

Rachel lifted her head up and smiled at Noah

"Really?" Rachel asked

"Totally," Puck smirked and lightly kissed Rachel on the lips; Rachel knocked his hand away from her face and straddled his waist and began to kiss him passionately, Noah responding immediately.

"Mmm Noah" Rachel moaned against his mouth

Puck fisted her hair in his hands and kissed down her jaw and down her neck, just as Rachel was about to take off Puck's shirt her mobile rang 'Sexy Bitch' the ring tone Santana assigned herself on Rachel's phone

"That's San," Rachel said before flipping open and answering her phone

"I'm down here out the front get your ass down here," Santana said into the phone

"Coming," Rachel said

"Oh that's what she said," Santana laughed before Rachel hung up on her

"I have to go," Rachel said regretfully

"I know baby," Puck said reluctantly

"I'll see you on Monday?" Rachel said

"Yeah Monday," Puck smiled and affirmed

"I had an amazing time we should do it again sometime," Rachel said shyly afraid he would say no

"Rachel, I had an awesome time to we are so doing this again," Puck reassured Rachel and kissed her lightly on the lips and walked Rachel down to the front of the apartment block before hugging her and watching her get safely into Santana's car before heading back to his apartment.

Xxxxxx

Rachel and Santana where in her room after getting back from Puck's house and Santana was questioning her relentlessly

"What did you do? Did you guys have sex? What did he make for dinner?" Santana bugged Rachel

"Watched West side story, talked about my life, no we didn't have sex and he made stir fry which was amazing he is such a great cook" Rachel gushed

Santana just laughed and made a whipped sound before laying down next to Rachel on her bed and turned off the lamp next to her bedside table

"Are you having a second date?" Santana asked

"Yeah" Rachel whispered

"You like him don't you?" Santana said seriously

"Yeah I do he, he's different," Rachel smiled

"Naw" Santana laughed and kissed Rachel on the cheek before saying goodnight just as Rachel rolled on her side to get to sleep her phone vibrated

_Noah: Goodnight Rachel _

Rachel smiled before texting her response

_Rachel: Goodnight Noah xo_

**A/N So how do you want this story to go? Tell me because I'm having writers block!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! I love all of my readers you guys are the best!**

Chapter 6

Rachel walked into school Monday morning with a big grin on her face; she had an amazing date with Noah and then on Sunday her and Santana went shopping which is always fun! She didn't see Puck until in between 5th period when her and Quinn where walking to their next class; she walked passed him in the hallway and brought her amazing acting skills to the table and kept a straight face not drawing attention to their relationship. Rachel had cheerleading practice that afternoon instead of Glee Club, Coach Sylvester called an emergency practice and to say Puck wasn't happy was an understatement.

"Why weren't you in Glee Club girls?" Puck asked Quinn, Santana, Rachel and Brittany as they walked into the choir room just as everyone was walking out because Glee Club had finished.

"Coach made us practice, we have a competition coming up she wanted us to be prepared." Santana told Puck

"Well we have Sectionals in 3 weeks we need you guys here, especially you Rachel you are our female lead!" Puck tried to stress to the girls

"I'm sorry I just didn't want Coach to get mad," Rachel said defending herself

"Well because you girls weren't here I had to give Mercedes the solo," Puck informed the girls

"Oh," Rachel said a little shocked

"What? Rachel is our best chance if you want us to lose then you're doing a pretty fantastic job!" Santana yelled

"You guys knew that today was the day we were picking songs for our set list; you all wanted more time to know the songs and come up with better dancing; I'm sorry but Mercedes got the solo along with Finn and Tina for the duet." Puck said

"This is such bullshit," Santana cursed before storming out of the room, Brittany and Quinn followed after her

"I'm so sorry Noah," Rachel said she didn't want Puck to be angry with her

"I know," Was all Puck said before leaving the choir room and Rachel went and followed her friends to get a lift home.

Xxxxx

"Puckerman just letting you know that Fabray, Berry, Lopez and Peirce won't be attending Monday rehearsals we have a big competition that is going to rake in thousands of dollars for the school so we need to practice 3 days instead of 2." Sue barked at Puck

"Wait no we have Sectionals in 2 weeks, we need to get busy we need as many extra practices as we can get." Puck told Sue

"Figgin's already agreed sorry," Sue smirked before walking out of the teacher's lounge

"Are you alright?" A pretty blonde sat next to Puck

"Fine," Puck said before looking up at the woman sitting next to him "Who are you?" Puck asked

"Sophie Walker, I'm the new guidance counsellor" She smiled handed out her hand for Puck to shake which he did.

"I'm Puck football coach and Glee Club Director," Puck informed the woman who didn't look any older than he did.

Sophie smiled "Do you mind if I eat lunch with you?" She asked

"Of course," Puck said and moved some of his things so she could put her lunch on the table

"I love show choir, maybe I could hear you guys rehearse one day?" Sophie asked

"Sure, we need as many teachers who love the arts as we can; most of the teacher's here think Glee is a waste of time." Puck said

"That couldn't be further from the truth, I was in glee club when I was in high school loved it!" Sophie said and they continued to talk until the bell rang signalling the end of lunch

"Why don't you come this afternoon, we have practice in the choir room today starts at 3:30." Puck offered

"I'll see you there," Sophie smiled brightly before picking up her books and walking out of the room

"Fuck," Puck whispered to himself he so should not be feeling this way about a girl when he has a girlfriend, even if she was a student.

Xxxxxx

That afternoon in Glee Club, Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Brittany were the first ones there; they felt bad for ditching last week so they had been making it up to Puck by arriving earlier then everyone else; Rachel was chatting to Quinn when she saw Puck and Sophie walking into the room laughing with one another; Rachel stopped talking to Quinn watching the interaction between the two before feeling Quinn squeeze her hand gently making her turn back to Quinn and smile slightly.

"Okay guys this is Miss Walker she's our new guidance counsellor she is going to watch us rehearse today and maybe a bit more often, she had even volunteered to be my assistant and take over whenever I need to be working on something else; which will not happen often I love you guys to much," Puck smirked to the group before glancing at Rachel who looked really confused and upset.

Puck cleared his throat "Mercedes why don't you perform the solo that you are going to be singing for Sectionals?" Puck suggested and Mercedes jumped up and went to talk to the band to get her number ready.

Rachel continued to watch Puck and Miss Walker's interaction, she didn't know if Puck knew it or not but Sophie was clearly flirting and she had a feeling looking the way Puck did he would know when a woman was flirting with him and that made Rachel pissed!

After Mercedes performed 'And I am telling you' which even Rachel had to admit she did an amazing job, Rachel shot her hand up to ask Puck a question.

"Yes honey," Sophie smiled at Rachel

Rachel rolled her eyes "I would like to sing a song, since I won't be performing at Sectionals I don't want my voice to get used to not being used other than humming mindlessly in the background," Rachel said not waiting for an answer and walked over to the band to tell them what song she would be singing.

"San, Brit, Quinn do you mind helping me out?" Rachel asked her best friends

"We would love to Rach," Quinn said and smiling a fake smile to Miss Walker who was wondering what she had done to upset these four girls so much; but before she could say anything Puck put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the front row so she could take a seat next to Finn and himself.

"Hit it!" Rachel yelled to the band before beginning to sing.

**Rachel **All 

[Chorus]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

I know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 1]

**You're so fine**

**I want you mine**

**You're so delicious**

**I think about you all the time**

**You're so addictive**

**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (**alright, alright, alright**)?**

**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious**

**And Hell Yeah**

**I'm the motherfucking princess**

**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

[Bridge:]

**She's like so whatever**

**You could do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about!**

[Chorus:]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 2]

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**

**And even when you look away I know you think of me**

**I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)**

**So come over here, tell me what I want to hear**

**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear**

**I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)**

[Bridge]

[Chorus]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**

**There's no other**

**So when's it gonna sink in?**

**She's so stupid**

**What the hell were you thinking?**

**[repeat]**

[Chorus x2]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

The girls finished their performance and laughed a little when everyone stood up and clapped even Puck which made Rachel feel better hopefully he got the message that he was hers and Rachel Berry does not share!

**A/N Hope you like :) R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! Just letting you know this is un-beta so all mistakes are mine and I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes, punctuation mistakes please forgive me :)**

Chapter 7

Rachel did not like Miss Walker, since the first day she listened to the Glee Club at rehearsal's she hasn't friggin left! She asked Principal Figgin's since she loved Glee Club and believed it so much if she could be like an assistant to Puck and given that the bitch can sing Figgin's said yes much to Rachel's anger. She wasn't dumb, she saw the way Miss Walker looked at Puck and it un-nerved her; Miss Walker is everything she isn't, she's his age for starters so they would have to hid their relationship and she is so much prettier than Rachel (well that's what Rachel believes). It was Friday and that Saturday was Sectionals and Rachel wanted to remind Noah that she was his girlfriend, not Miss Walker.

"Come in," Puck said to the person who was knocking on his office door

Rachel opened the door and closed and flipped the lock on the door and stood in front of Noah

"Hey," She smiled at Puck

"Hey baby," He said distracted he was writing stuff down into his play book

"Noah," Rachel complained and that caused Puck to look up he smiled at Rachel, god he thought she was beautiful.

"I know we shouldn't break the 'not at school' policy but I can't keep my hands off you," Rachel said stalking to stand next to him

"Rach, we shouldn't" Puck tried to stop Rachel

"We shouldn't but we will." Rachel told Puck before turning his office chair around so he faced her and dropped to her knees

"Fuck," Puck said under his breath, he liked where this was going

Rachel unbuckled his jeans and Puck lifted his hips so Rachel could pull them down, once his jeans were at his ankles Rachel cupped his cock through his boxers, before slowly removing his boxers and letting his erection spring free.

"Mhmm Noah you are so big!" Rachel moaned taking in his massive cock

"And it's all mine," Rachel smirked before licking the tip of his penis like an ice cream

Puck moaned in pleasure and let his head fall back until it hit the back of the chair

Rachel began to rub his balls in a slow motion and began to put more and more of his cock in her mouth until the base was hitting the back of her throat.

"Holy fuck," Puck moaned and grabbed on to Rachel's hair and began to fuck her mouth

Rachel moaned in pleasure as her boyfriend did this, she was getting so wet she couldn't stop herself from slipping a finger into her panties and began to rub her clit furiously. When Puck realised what she was doing Puck pulled out of her mouth suddenly, which shocked Rachel; Puck wiped his desk so all of the contents were now on the ground and picked Rachel up and placed her onto the desk. Rachel realised what they were about to do and moaned in pleasure before letting Puck take off her panties.

"Fuck Rachel, you have no idea how much I want you; how much I want to fuck you until you can't remember your own fucking name," Puck whispered hotly in her ear grinning into her neck when he heard Rachel's moan.

"Noah, please," Rachel begged

Puck lined himself up to her entrance before pushing into her slowly causing them both to moan at the feeling and stopped so he wouldn't come straight away and to let Rachel adjust to the size of him.

"Noah please move," She asked and rolled her hips after a few minutes making Puck moan and he pulled out of her slowly before slamming back into her at fast pace.

"Fuck Rachel," Puck said and kissed her softly and sweetly considering how fast he was pounding into her she loved how gentle he could be, she loved how much he cared.

"Noah god I'm so close please," Rachel said and moaned loudly when Puck began to play with her clit and placed her head into his shoulder to try to keep quiet.

"Are you close Rachel I need to feel you coming around my cock, just come baby come for me," Puck encouraged and kissed her neck as he felt her walls begin to flutter around him, she squeezed his hips with her legs and she began to climax dragging Puck along for the ride, Puck continued to stroke slowly in and out of her as they rode their orgasms, once they were done Puck kissed Rachel on the forehead as he slowly pulled out of her and sat back down onto the chair just staring at Rachel who was panting on the desk.

"Wow," Rachel sighed as she took her panties from Puck who was currently doing up his jeans.

"That was pretty fucking good," Puck smiled at Rachel

"Yeah, seriously you are the best I've ever had," Rachel chuckled

"Same," Puck whispered sincerely

"I'm sure Noah," Rachel said dismissively

"It's true," Puck said and stood in between Rachel's legs "Cuz it actually meant something to me," He said and it made Rachel smiled and lightly kiss his lips

"I really like you Rachel, you know that right; this isn't just sex." Puck said making sure Rachel knew that he thought she was special

"Yeah I know Noah, and I really like you too" She smiled and grinned up at him

"I should go, lunch is nearly over…" Rachel said disappointed

Puck sighed but reluctantly let go of her and helped her down from his desk after lightly kissing her goodbye he watched her leave his office, he picked up the papers that he a thrown onto the floor and sprayed the room so the smell of sex wasn't so obvious; once he had sat down again it hit him; he didn't use a condom.

Xxxxx

They won Sectionals that year, so they were well on their way to winning Nationals; there was a party at Santana's house to celebrate which everyone was excited, just the glee club kids no other jocks or cheerio's to make everyone feel welcome, before Rachel could leave Puck asked her to stay behind.

"Is everything okay Noah?" Rachel asked concerned seeing the worried look on his face

"We didn't use a condom yesterday," Puck said with fear in his eyes

"It's okay I'm on the pill, I've been on it for years, but I do agree next time we use protection but if things get heated and we forget it's okay but just not all the time don't wanna risk it too often." Rachel assured Puck

Puck breathed out a sigh of relief,

"Thank fuck, I was so worried that I had fucked up your life, I want you to get out of this town you're amazing having a kid at 18 sure isn't part of your plan," Puck said

"That's true it would definitely set me back but if something like that ever happened, it wouldn't be the end of the world," Rachel said

"Wait you want a kid?" Puck asked shocked

"Not right now, but I know that having a baby as a teenager isn't a death sentence you can still do amazing things" Rachel said looking down at her hands

"What's wrong?" Puck asked seeing that something was off with Rachel

"If I tell you this you promise you won't tell anyone," Rachel begged Noah

"Of course, I've got you always remember" Puck said looking at Rachel

"Quinn, she's pregnant" Rachel whispered

"Is she sure?" Puck asked after a moment's pause

"Yeah I went to the doctor's with her Friday afternoon after school, Finn doesn't know and she's scared I just want to help her Noah," Rachel said beginning to cry

"Hey, hey it will be alright, Quinn is a strong girl she will sort this out and I know Finn wouldn't leave her he loves her too much," Puck said remembering how the boy looks at Quinn

"Yeah but she's my best friend and she is in trouble I feel useless,"

"Just be there for her that's the best you can do and you would be surprised by how much that helps." Puck whispered into Rachel's hair

After a moment Rachel pulled back

"I should get going, Brit and San are waiting for me in the car park," Rachel said

"Have fun tonight and tell Quinn that if she need anyone to talk to that she can talk to me or Miss Walker anytime she needs or wants to," Puck said

"I will bye Noah," She smiled and walked out of the choir room and to the car park she is really glad that she told Noah, after all that's what boyfriends are for.

Xxxxxx

"Rach what am I going to do?" Quinn said while crying on Rachel's shoulder, it was Sunday and Quinn had stayed over at Rachel's after the party nobody else knew about the baby.

"You have to tell Finn and then your parents, I know Finn would never abandon you he loves you too much" Rachel reminded Quinn

"Mum and dad will kick me out," Quinn sobbed

"Then you will live with me or Finn, Quinn you are my best friend in the whole wide world; I promise you that I have your back" Rachel told Quinn and continued to hug her as she cried.

**A/N Hope you like, what would you like to see happen? Any ideas please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! So some people wanted Rachel to get pregnant in high school by Puck and I won't do anything until I've asked and if I get more than 10 people wanting it I will write it into the story. CHECK OUT Vampire Obession BY Shell Buona A MUST READ!**

Chapter 8

Monday at school was a strange day for Rachel and her friends; Quinn had finally told Finn that she was pregnant in between classes and to say Finn was shocked was an understatement, but like everyone knew he would; he promised to help and stick by Quinn and support her no matter what. The bad thing was that Jacob the school gossip blog writer overheard the conversation and informed Coach Sylvester which is currently why Rachel is consoling Quinn in the choir room along with Santana and Brittany.

"I-I can't b-believe she kicked me off!" Quinn sobbed into Rachel's shoulder "I have done so much for her I thought she would help me not abandon me and black list me to the whole school," Quinn cried

"Quinn it's alright who cares what she says she's a grade A bitch, we have your back," Santana said

"We love you Quinny" Brittany smiled to her friend and patted her on the back

"It's okay Quinn, you need to calm down though it's not good for the baby sweetie," Rachel cooed to her friend trying to make her feel better,

"I fully understand if you guys don't want to be my friends anymore, who wants to be friends with a pregnant loser" Quinn sobbed

"Quinn Fabray you listen to me and you listen good, we are your best friends; and you are basically my sister, all 3 of you are; I would NEVER abandon you especially when you need me; I love you too much" Rachel said with tears in her eyes she hated seeing her friend so distraught.

"I love you too Rachie," Quinn said and continued to let Rachel comfort her

There was a knock on the door,

"Ah Quinn we have to go, remember you're having dinner at mine tonight," Finn said from the door

"Are we still doing that? I thought you wouldn't want to considering you found out about the baby," Quinn said sadly

"Quinn I love you, and yeah I'm shitting myself but I will always be there for you, and after dinner we can talk more about us and the baby in my room" Finn smiled before offering out his hand to Quinn who smiled at her boyfriend and placed her tiny hand into his big one

"I'd like that Finn" Quinn smiled

"Keep her smile Hudson" Santana told Finn seriously

"Will do Lopez, thanks girls" He said sincerely

"No problems call me whenever you need me Quinn I don't care if it's 3am I'll always be there," Rachel told Quinn

"Thanks" She whispered and hugged her 3 friends before letting Finn lead her out of the room

"I can't believe I'm saying this but we have cheerio's practice," Brittany said sadly

"Yeah come on," Rachel sighed and walked ahead of Brittany and Santana to the field.

The football team was practicing as well everyone besides Finn, she saw Noah and smiled at him gently before focusing back on what Coach was saying,

"You girls need to get your shit together, or else I'll drop you so fast like Fabray you won't even have to open your legs to get off the team," Sue barked at her cheerleaders

Rachel curled her hands into a fist when Coach badmouthed Quinn, she hated that she couldn't say anything.

After half an hour of practice Rachel was ready to go home, she was on top of the pyramid when Coach barked into her mega phone

"Berry, stop shaking; you think this is hard try forgetting you safe word in an S&M session that's hard!" Sue yelled causing Rachel to shuttered thinking about her coach in that position

Sue kept the insults coming, so loud she was that she attracted the attention of the football team and Puck, he was having a hard time not going over there and ripping Sue a knew one; no one spoke to his girlfriend like that, Rachel was trying not to snap and then after Coach said another insult about Quinn Rachel snapped.

"You know what Coach, I quit!" Rachel yelled at the top of her lungs causing Sue to double take, no one quit the squad.

"Sorry B but its blood in, blood out," Sue smirked

"Nope not for me I'm am so over this; I knew we weren't a family like we are in Glee but I thought we had each other's backs, when Quinn needed you; you dropped her like trash and then now you are using her as a way to motivate us because you think it is shameful to be like Quinn. Well you know what it's not; Quinn is smart, beautiful and she will be an amazing mother because unlike you she has a soul!" Rachel yelled getting in her face as much as she could consider the height distance.

"If you quit you will be a loser just like Fabray, slushy facials every morning do you really want that?" Sue asked Rachel fully expecting her to apologise and go back to practice.

"Bring it!" Rachel said before smirking at Sue and walking off, with Brittany and Santana following

"Lopez, Pirece where are you two going?" Sue barked as she watched the other two cheerleaders grab their bags

"To Rachel's house," Brittany said innocently

"They're our family, and I do not turn my back on family, uniforms will be on your desk tomorrow morning," Santana told her

"You three are my best," Sue said desperately

"Sucks to be you" Santana said smugly before taking Brittany's hand and following in the direction that Rachel had just walked.

Puck smirked at Sue before addressing his players to pack up, practice was over early today.

Xxxxxx

The next day, Rachel walked into school with Santana, Quinn and Brittany and for the first time since they were sophomores they weren't in their cheerleading uniforms. Before they could change their direction, they were attacked with freezing cold slushies by their laughing former cheerio's.

"Hell no!" Santana yelled and slammed one of the girls up against the lockers even though she couldn't see properly with her eyes burning.

"You did not just slushy me bitch" Santana screamed and punched one of the cheerleaders in the face

"My nose!" The red head screamed and ran away with her friends following her closely

"Come on let's get cleaned up," Rachel and Brittany said quietly and took Quinn and Santana's hand and walked them to the bathroom.

**A/N R&R please and remember should Rachel get knocked up at high school?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing! So I haven't decided whether Rachel will get knocked up because it's basically tied so I am going to leave it for a little bit.**

Chapter 9

Rachel wasn't used to being slushied and neither was Santana, Brittany or Quinn; but it didn't bring them down, the 4 girls were each other's family and they were not going to let Sue run. Puck made sure the 4 girls who slushied them got suspension, it was nice to have a teacher on their side; perks of dating a teacher Rachel supposed. Quinn was 3 months, out of the danger zone for miscarriages which both Finn and her were relieved; even though this baby wasn't planned, they decided that they were going to keep their baby. Rachel and Puck had been officially dating for 2 months, and even though Rachel knew Puck wasn't interested in Sophie; she didn't like how closely they worked together, it upset her.

"So do you think I'm being paranoid?" Rachel asked Quinn

"No, I think you're being normal, he's an attractive guy and she's his age so it would make sense for you to be a little wary, but I see how he looks at you; he really likes you Rach, don't worry too much." Quinn told her friend

"Yeah, but I just worry, she is so much prettier than me, bigger boobs; prettier smile has a good job…" Rachel said before being cut off by Santana

"Don't worry sweetie, he looks at you how I look at Brit and how Finn looks at Quinn," Santana said

"Wait, are you saying you're the guy in the relationship?" Quinn laughed

"Shh you, my mind is a guy's mind just in this smoking hot body," Santana said squeezing her boobs to prove her point causing Rachel and Quinn to laugh.

Xxxxxx

It was Thursday and since Rachel didn't have cheerio's practice during lunch she went to the auditorium to practice, what she didn't expect to see was Puck and Sophie sitting beside each other on the piano talking; closely.

"So, Noah, do you have a girlfriend?" Sophie asked sexily

Rachel saw Puck swallow thickly before shaking his head no

"Well what are you doing tonight?" Sophie smiled

"N-nothing" Puck said guiltily

"We should do something?" Sophie said leaning a little bit closer to Puck

"Breadsticks?" Puck suggested

Sophie nodded yes before standing up and leaving the stage, walking past Rachel she stopped and smiled at the girl

"Rachel! I didn't know you were here, you can rehearse now, and we were just leaving" She smiled before leaving

Puck looked up when he heard Sophie say Rachel's name, he saw the pained look in her eyes, why did he agree on this stupid date, well actually he knew; he thought that if he could date someone his own age, it might make him feel better about sex with a student… multiple times; but as soon as he agreed to the date all he wanted to do was see Rachel and take her out to dinner instead, now he had just fucked everything up.

"Rachel-" Puck said desperately

"Don't!" Rachel said in a broken whisper before turning and leaving

Xxxxx

Rachel hadn't told anyone about what she saw in the auditorium that lunch, she only turned up to Glee Club because she refused to let her team mates down, she was their star; she would put all her personal feeling aside to make sure that they get to Nationals this year. Rachel sat towards the back, unusual for her considering her normal seat was front row centre seat; she wanted to be furthest away from Puck as she could. When Puck walked into the room with Miss Walker behind him she looked away and focused on the back of Santana's head.

"Alright guys, we have an announcement, this is Miss Walker's last day with us, we have decided that we can manage just with me as your director," Puck said

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at the whiteboard instead of at Puck and Miss Walker

"It has been such a pleasure seeing you guys work and become amazing, I will definitely being coming to cheer you all on for Regionals and Nationals!" She smiled and everyone but Rachel cheered.

"Does anyone have a song to sing today?" Miss Walker asked as she sat next to Artie

"I do" Rachel said standing up and walking straight passed Puck, she whispered to the band before taking her place in front of everyone in the middle of the room,

"I recently became single," Rachel said Santana, Brittany and Quinn looking up at their friend in shock

"That college guy? Don't worry Rach you deserve so much better," Kurt said trying to cheer her up even though he never met him

"Yeah well I hope you like this song," Rachel said before taking a deep breath preparing to sing

**Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah**

**A standing ovation**

**Oh, Yeah**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

**You look so dumb right now**

**Standing outside my house**

**Trying to apologize**

**You're so ugly when you cry**

**Please, just cut it out**

**[Chorus:]**

**Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not**

**Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**

**But you put on quite a show**

**Really had me going**

**But now it's time to go**

**Curtain's finally closing**

**That was quite a show**

**Very entertaining**

**But it's over now (but it's over now)**

**Go on and take a bow**

**Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)**

**You better hurry up**

**Before the sprinklers come on (come on)**

**Talking' bout'**

**Girl, I love you, you're the one**

**This just looks like a re-run**

**Please, what else is on (on)**

**[Chorus]**

**[Bridge]**

**Oh, And the award for**

**The best liar goes to you (goes to you)**

**For making me believe (that you)**

**That you could be faithful to me**

**Let's hear your speech, Oh**

**How about a round of applause**

**A standing ovation**

**But you put on quite a show**

**Really had me going**

**Now it's time to go**

**Curtain's finally closing**

**That was quite a show**

**Very entertaining**

**But it's over now (but it's over now)**

**Go on and take a bow**

**But it's over now **

After Rachel stopped singing she ran from the room crying, with Santana, Brittany and Quinn running straight after her.

Xxxxx

They found her in the bathroom crying her eyes out

"B what the hell was that? What happened?" Santana said hating when her friends cried

"H-he and Miss Walker, they were making plans for a d-date" Rachel sobbed letting Brittany take her in her arms allowing her to continue to cry

"Are you fucking serious? Do you want me to cut him?" Santana said and Rachel knew she was deadly serious which both made her happy and scared her a little.

"No, I just want to go home" Rachel said weakly

"Come on sweetie, let's get you home" Quinn said helping her up and taking her hand walking out were they saw Puck waiting for them

"Rachel we need to talk" Puck begged

"Leave her alone before I report your ass to the police!" Santana said seriously at that both Rachel and Puck paled knowing that it could affect them for the rest of their lives if this ever got out

"San don't do that, I just want to come home; please Puck let me go home" Rachel said wiping away a tear as she looked into her ex's eyes

"It wasn't what it looked like," Puck said desperately not caring that they were in the middle of the hallway after school

Rachel sighed she knew they could have this conversation in public,

"You have 5 minutes in your office to explain." Rachel said

"Are you sure do you want us to come?" Quinn asked her friend

"No I have to do this by myself, I will meet you at your car in a few minutes," Rachel told the girls they left her after giving her a kiss on the cheek and death staring Puck some more.

Once they were in his office Puck immediately began to talk

"I thought that if I agreed to go on a date with her it would make me feel better, Rachel sometimes I feel like I am taking advantage of you baby. I don't want you to hate me in future years, but as soon as I accepted the date I felt so guilty and all I wanted to do was take you out to dinner and hold you and kiss you in public. I mean seriously Rachel what can I offer you? Our dates are always at my house, which usually ends in sex and I don't want you thinking that's all I want from you; because it's not I promise you." Puck said Rachel was taken back with all of his words; this is the longest he had ever talked about his feelings

"You could of said that Noah if you would of asked me; I would of told you that you give me love, and support; you make me feel pretty and you remind me how special I am, he keep me safe and you let me be me, 100% me; not cheerio's Rachel or Glee Club star but me Rachel Berry. And I would have told you how much I love you, I don't care that we can't go to the movies or to the park because this is meant to me "wrong" I just love it when we laugh or cook or talk. And I would have told you that I love it when we make love, you make me feel like the most beautiful woman in the whole entire world, when I'm in your arms; when you're inside me I feel so loved" Rachel sobbed tears running down her face

"And yes Noah I said I love you, so much" Rachel managed to get out before she broke down into tears and let Puck wrap his arms around her and let her cry into his chest

"I love you too Rachel, so fucking much and it scared me; I am so sorry that I hurt you baby" Puck said before kissing her passionately trying to tell her everything he is feeling in one simple kiss.

Rachel pulled back

"Please don't hurt me like that again, I'm yours Noah" Rachel said letting him kiss her more softly

"And I'm yours Rachel I swear all of me" Puck said wiping away her tears

Rachel let Puck lay her down on his desk and moaned when he slowly took her dress off her, she sighed when he took of his pants and shirt and was hovering above her, chest to chest, and she felt so safe.

"Make love to me Noah" Rachel whispered to Puck who smiled lightly at her and kissed the tip of her nose

"I love you Rachel" Puck whispered into her ear before taking off her panties and letting her take off his boxers

"Love you too Noah" Rachel said and moaned lowly when he slowly slipped himself inside of her

"I'm so sorry" Puck said while he was letting her adjust to the size of him

"Mmm Noah, it's okay" Rachel said and wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled her hips begging him to move, Puck got the message and began to slowly stroke in and out of her, causing them both to moan.

Puck kissed Rachel on the mouth with so much love that it made Rachel's eyes water, this afternoon she felt so unloved by the man in front of her but now all she could feel was him and his love, and she realised how far she had fallen for this guy.

"Faster Noah, please" Rachel begged and moaned loudly when he increased his pace all the while kissing her neck and mutter his love for her in her ear

"You are so beautiful Rachel" Puck muttered and increased his pace a little bit more seeing and feeling how close Rachel was for coming

"Oh fuck Noah," Rachel groaned "F-f-faster!" She begged

Puck flipped them over so Rachel was now riding him

"Ride me baby, ride my cock" He told her and groaned when Rachel began to ride his cock at a hard and fast pace, Puck began to rub her clit and in moments she was coming so hard that it immediately made Puck come, chanting her name over and over again. After a moment Rachel slipped off him and let him pull her into his side as he hugged her and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Love you Rachel" Puck whispered

"I love you too Noah," Rachel replied

**A/N So I hope you like it. Had to do something about the whole Sophie/Puck/Rachel thing but now it's over and Puckleberry is better than ever! R&R please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! So many people have asked me to knock Rachel up but if I do it won't be for a little bit so you have a few more chapter's to try and convince me to either knock her up or don't. **

Chapter 10

"So you and Puck are okay again?" Santana asked.

"Yes San, we both had some issues and we have sorted them out; we are back together and we said the big 3 words!" Rachel told her friends who were sitting around Rachel's room listening to her talk about her activities with Puck that afternoon.

"You said you love each other? That's a big step Rach, are you sure he meant it?" Quinn asked not wanting to see her friend get hurt.

"I know he meant it, he had so much love in his eyes when he told me; I can safely say that Noah Puckerman love me." Rachel said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I love Puckleberry and I knew you wouldn't split up!" Brittany told her friends.

"Puckleberry?" Santana, Quinn and Rachel said at the same time.

"Yes it's my nickname for you and Puck, so cute!" Brittany smiled causing her friends to laugh; Brittany always made her friends laugh.

Xxxxxx

The next day at school, Rachel made her way to her first class; luckily since Puck has suspended the girls who slushied Rachel and her friends the week before; nobody had done it again, they didn't want to get kicked off the football or cheerio's so they just stuck with the name calling and the gossip… sometimes Rachel wondered if the slushies were better than the gossip.

Rachel took her usual seat next to Blaine and Kurt in her Maths class, they talked about fashion (Kurt and Rachel) and Blaine just smiled and nodded not wanting to upset his boyfriend. Their conversation was cut short with Miss Walker knocking on the door,

"Hi I'm sorry to disrupt class but can I please speak to Rachel please?" Miss Walker asked.

"Sure," Rachel's maths teacher said.

Rachel nodded to Kurt and Blaine and collected her things before following Miss Walker to her office.

"Take a seat," Miss Walker said after closing the office door.

Rachel smiled at the teacher before taking her seat and waited for what Miss Walker had to say.

"As you know you have applied to a lot of colleges in New York, correct?" Miss Walker asked

"Yes I've applied for just about all of them," Rachel smiled

"Well, I wrote your name down to audition for The New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts (NYADA), now they only take 15 students a year and I honestly think you could be accepted into the program." Miss Walker said smiling brightly at Rachel.

"R-really?" Rachel asked shocked "You think I could make it?" Rachel smiled

"Rachel, you have an amazing voice, you can act, dance and sing; triple threat; your dream is to be on Broadway and I can see you on it. It would be my honour to help you get there!" Miss Walker smiled.

"Oh my god, this is fantastic! When are the auditions?" Rachel asked.

"Next week but you won't find out if you have gotten the position until the month before summer holidays start," Miss Walker informed Rachel and handed her a pamphlet which Rachel took and opened it to read it straight away.

"Thank you so much Miss Walker," Rachel smiled, she couldn't believe it yesterday she hated this woman and now she was easily top 10 on her favourite people list.

"It's my job sweetie, just remember me when you make it big; I would love a shout out in your Tony acceptance speech," She smiled.

"I promise you will definitely get a shout out; thank you, for believing in me." Rachel said with tears in her eyes

"There isn't anyone in this whole school who would have been better for this position; I know you'll get it Rachel, good luck." Miss Walker smiled and stood up the same time Rachel did and let Rachel hug her before Rachel collected her things and walked out of the office with a big grin on her face.

"This is why I chose this job," Sophie said to the room with a smile before calling the people at NYADA to tell them to write Rachel's name down on the audition list.

Xxxxxx

That afternoon in Glee Club, Rachel was surprised that Puck was going to be singing to the club this afternoon.

"Okay so Mr Shue always did this random singing thing for you guys so I am gladly going to be doing it as well, except I'm a lot cooler then Shue so it won't be a daggy to watch." Puck laughed when the kids smiled at him.

"What are singing?" Kurt asked.

"A classic song, to a Jewish icon," Puck smirked and smiled a little at Rachel without anyone noticing.

Puck grabbed his guitar and began to strum,

**Where it began, I can't begin to knowing **

**But then I know it's growing strong **

**Was in the spring, **

**And spring became the summer **

**Who'd believe you'd come along **

**Hands, touching hands, reaching out **

**Touching me, touching you **

**Oh, sweet Caroline **

**Good times never seem so good **

**I've been inclined to believe it never would **

**Oh, sweet Caroline **

**Good times never seem so good **

**I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no, no…**

Rachel couldn't keep the smile off her face, her and Quinn began to laugh loudly when he had finished; Rachel was happy, happier then she had been in a long time and it was all thanks to the man standing in front of her.

Xxxxxx

"That was really romantic Noah," Rachel smiled as she walked into Puck's kitchen, she had told her parent's she was staying at Santana's for the night but really she was with her amazing boyfriend.

"It's my proper apology." Puck said.

"So what was yesterday on your desk?" Rachel giggled.

"It was a two part apology," He smirked

"Thank you Noah and I know you're sorry, we are past it I promise." Rachel said and let Puck hug her waist from behind.

"So I got called into Miss Walker's office today," Rachel said.

"Are you okay, not in trouble or anything?" Puck asked concerned.

"No quite the opposite, she thought I was such an amazing singer that she nominated me to audition for an exclusive performing arts school in New York; they only take 15 students a year and only a teacher can nominate you; and she nominated me!" Rachel said proudly.

"I am so fucking happy for you Rachel," Puck said picking her up and spinning her around causing Rachel to laugh.

"Thank you Noah, I'm so excited; auditions are next week and I already know what song I'm going to sing, I'm going to belt out an amazing Barbra song 'My Man' and 'On My Own' from Les Mis. Rachel told Puck happily.

Puck kissed Rachel on the lips,

"So proud," He said "I love you Rachel," He smiled.

"I love you too," She told him back.

There was a pause,

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked Puck.

"Of course anything," He told her.

"What happens to us, after school; when I'm in New York?" Rachel wondered.

"Rach can we not talk about that right now," Puck said trying to change the subject.

"I think we have to, have you signed a contract; do you need to be at McKinley for a certain amount of years?" Rachel asked.

"It's a yearly contract I can terminate it whenever," He told her.

"Well did you want to move to New York with me? You could teach at any high school there and I could go to college, we could get an apartment together; we could have a life together." Rachel said.

"What will people think? When I shack up with a student straight after she graduates?" Puck asked Rachel seriously.

"Nobody will know from her except my dad's, Quinn, San and Brit." Rachel tried to reason.

"Your dad's are gunna hate me and I wouldn't fucking blame them." Puck said

"W-we could say we met up a few months after I graduated, met in New York; and then they wouldn't care since I'd be free to do whatever I wanted." Rachel said trying to convince him.

Puck sighed, "Just, let's just have a nice night together; we can talk about this tomorrow I promise," Puck said and kissed Rachel.

"Okay," Rachel said and deepened the kiss.

**A/N What should Puck and Rachel do about New York?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing! So I've decided at the moment Rachel ain't getting knocked up. **

Chapter 11

Rachel's audition for NYADA was today and to say she was nervous was an understatement. She had to go alone, because of how exclusive and busy the audition process would be; Rachel was number 75 to audition; she took her place on the stage and smiled to the judges who would determine who got the positions and who didn't.

"Hi my name is Rachel Berry," Rachel smiled.

"Hello, you go to McKinley correct?" A female judge asked.

"Yes I do," Rachel said nervously.

"Why do you want this spot in our amazing program?" A male judge asked.

"I-I have always wanted to be on Broadway and with this programs amazing 3 year guide it will help me achieve my goal of being a Broadway sensation. I have wanted this since I was 6 and I hope that you think I am worthy of this spot," Rachel said while playing with the end of her dress.

"Whenever you're ready to sing sweetie," An older woman sitting in between the other judges said with a smile, Rachel nodded and looked to the band standing behind her;

"I'll be singing 'My Man' and 'On My Own'," Rachel smiled.

Rachel took a big breath to calm her down before beginning to sing for the most important thing she had ever auditioned for.

**Oh my man I love him so**

**He'll never know**

**All my life is just despair**

**But I don't care**

**When he takes me in his arms**

**The world is bright, alright**

**What's the difference if I say**

**I'll go away**

**When I know I'll come back**

**On my knees someday**

**Oh whatever my man is**

**I am his forever more**

**It cost me a lot**

**But that's one thing that I've got**

**It's my man**

**Cold and wet**

**Tired you bet**

**But all that I soon forget**

**With my man**

**He's not much for looks**

**And no hero out of books**

**He's my man**

**Two or three girls has he**

**That he likes as well as me**

**But I love him**

**Oh my man I love him so**

**He'll never know**

**All my life is just despair**

**But I don't care**

**When he takes me in his arms**

**The world is bright, alright**

**What's the difference if I say**

**I'll go away**

**When I know I'll come back**

**On my knees someday**

**Oh whatever my man is**

**I am his forever more d ever done to date,**

Rachel smiled before beginning to sing the other song she had prepared.

**On my own **

**Pretending he's beside me **

**All alone **

**I walk with him 'til morning **

**Without him, I feel his arms around me **

**And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me **

**In the rain **

**The pavement shines like silver **

**All the lights are misty in the river **

**In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight **

**And all I see is him and me forever and forever **

**And I know it's only in my mind **

**That I'm talking to myself and not to him **

**And although I know that he is blind **

**Still I say there's a way for us **

**I love him **

**But when the night is over **

**He is gone **

**The river's just a river **

**Without him, the world around me changes **

**The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers **

**I love him **

**But every day I'm lonely **

**All my life I've only been pretending **

**Without me, his world will go on turning **

**The world is full of happiness that I have never known **

**I love him **

**I love him **

**I love him... **

**But only on my own...**

Rachel slowly looked at the judges to see how they took her performance, when she saw all 3 giving her a standing ovation she started crying tears of joy; she was one more step closer to being a Broadway baby!

Xxxxx

"How was it?" Santana and Quinn said at the same time Rachel walked into school the next day after her audition.

"Amazing, the judges gave me a standing ovation! I think they really liked me," Rachel said trying not to sound big headed.

"We are so fucking happy for you Rach!" Santana said and hugged her friend.

"Ditto," Quinn smiled before hugging Rachel.

"What about dildo's?" Brittany asked confused, causing the others to laugh.

"I'll explain it later," Santana told her and kissed her.

"Okay" Brittany smiled.

Xxxxx

Rachel went to see Puck in his office, she hadn't got the chance to call or talk to him today about how yesterday went and she was excited to fill her boyfriend in.

"Ma, I know I'm 23, but that's the point I'm 23 I'm too young to get married!" Puck said talking to someone on the phone.

Rachel dropped her hand from knocking and listened to the conversation.

"I don't care, I don't want to date;" Puck said before stopping to let his mother continue talking.

"I don't care if she's Jewish not interested," Puck sighed into the phone.

After listening to his mum talking for a few more moments Puck snapped, he was over his mother always trying to set him up with woman so he said the first thing he could think of to get her off his back.

"I'm dating someone, her, her names Sophie she works at the high school with me," Puck said.

"Yeah maybe ma, I'll see what she's doing and maybe you can meet her later," Puck said trying to get his mother off the phone.

Rachel knocked on the door at this point scaring Puck and he looked at her and smiled a genuine smile at her,

"Ma I gotta go one of my students here needs help," Puck said.

"Love you too bye," He said before hanging up.

"Hi," He smiled at her.

"So how long have you and Miss Walker been dating for?" Rachel said with an emotionless expression.

"Shit Rach, it's not what you think; Ma has been begging me to date someone and I panicked she wouldn't of dropped it otherwise," Puck said.

"You could of just told her that you weren't dating anyone for the meantime, I mean I only have 6 months left of school left; and then when we move to New York you can tell her you met me there," Rachel said a little hurt.

"Rach I don't know if I'm gunna move to New York," Puck whispered.

"What?" Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"Figgin's offered me a really great position for the next 3 years here as Glee Club Director and Football Coach; I don't know if I can pass it down." Puck informed his girlfriend.

"What about me?" Rachel said teary.

"I love you Rach, you know that; we can make it work, 3 years isn't that long" Puck said trying to work something out.

"You know what, you and Sophie can date for real, what's the point of being with someone when it will only end in me getting my heartbroken… oh wait it already is" Rachel said letting a tear slip down her cheek.

"Don't cry baby," Puck said standing right in front of her. "I don't want her I want you,"

"Doesn't seem like it Puck," Rachel said icily before turning around and leaving the room.

**A/N Okay two things I shouldn't write angry lol and don't worry I have a plot for this since Rachel ain't getting knocked up at the moment. Just stick it out with I promise it will get better but it's labelled an angsty story for a reason :) R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I own nothing! So much DRAMA baby!**

Chapter 12

It had been 1 week since Rachel and Puck had broken up for the 2nd time, Puck had realised what he had done was 110% wrong and completely fucked up so he didn't ask Sophie to pretend date and instead he was thinking of a way to get Rachel back. Rachel on the other hand was upset and extremely pissed off at Noah, what was it with Miss Walker? I mean she was pretty but Rachel didn't think she was all that, but then she couldn't get angry with her because she got her an amazing audition opportunity so she just stuck with being angry and hurt with Puck; and yes at the moment he was Puck to her; he didn't deserve to be called Noah.

There was two weeks till Regionals and New Directions were getting ready and were in the process of choosing their songs, as usual Rachel had a lot of ideas.

"I think we should do a solo, a duet and then a group number for Regionals preferably me on the solo;" Rachel told the group.

"Why you?" Mercedes asked.

"Well you were great for sectionals but this is regionals we need our best singers," Rachel said matter of factly.

"Oh hell to the no," Mercedes shouted.

"Oh shut up, we need Rachel's voice so cut your crap and sit your fat ass down!" Santana snapped at Mercedes.

"Stop with all the put down guys!" Puck told the students.

"Really Puck, really?" Santana sneered.

"Rachel's right," Finn said while holding Quinn's hand.

"Fine, Rachel gets the solo; who should get the duet?" Kurt asked.

"I think Santana and Sam," Brittany smiled.

"Agreed." Rachel said agreeing with her friends.

"And then the group number we should sing 'Somebody to Love'," Blaine added.

"Perfect," Rachel smiled at Blaine.

"What do you think Puck?" Kurt asked.

"I think, Rachel sings the solo; a complete show stopper, Sam and Santana should sing 'Love the way you lie part 2' and then the group number should be a happy song like 'Somebody to Love'. Puck told the group.

"What song do you want to sing Rachel?" Quinn asked her friend.

"I was wondering if I could write a song, to perform." Rachel said nervously expecting her idea to be rejected.

"That sounds great Rachel; I can't wait to see what you come up with." Puck said.

"Thanks" Rachel said quietly and retook her seat next to Brittany.

"Okay so our theme will be love and broken hearts," Puck said "The duet first, then Rachel's solo and then the group number," Puck announced.

After glee club Puck asked Rachel to stay behind,

"Rachel I think we should talk about last week," Puck said hoping she would let him talk to her.

"I don't really see a point." Rachel said sadly.

"I do I see plenty, Rachel I love you and I completely fucked it up; I don't want Sophie or any other girl just you," Puck said honestly.

Rachel looked into his eyes trying to see if he was lying, when all she saw was honesty Rachel smiled slightly at Puck.

"I don't know if I can handle any more crap Noah." Rachel said sadly.

"I know and I am so sorry for always making you doubt us, but to prove how serious I am; I'm moving to New York with you, I promise I won't let you down again," Puck said "I know I have so much to prove to you but if you give me a chance? Please Rachel?" Puck begged.

Rachel thought about what he had just said, "We take it slowly, I need to trust you again Noah" Rachel told Puck.

"Anything" Puck happily agreed.

"And don't talk to Miss Walker unless you absolutely need too" Rachel added.

"Done" Puck said straight away.

"I still love you Noah, don't mess it up again," Rachel said before walking out of the room.

Xxxxx

Two weeks had passed and it was Regionals and Rachel knew that they had this in the bag; they had been practising nonstop and Rachel had spent so much time working on her song; it was based on her and Noah's relationship and when Puck read it he kissed her and told her how sorry he was for making her hurt; which made Rachel feel better.

"Okay guys we are last, so we have an hour before we head on," Puck told the group.

"Okay girls, makeup time and I don't want to hear anyone complaining about how long this process will take," Kurt told the girls looking at Rachel who hated sitting around in the chair for the long.

"Okay I won't whinge… much" Rachel smiled and Kurt laughed at his friend.

"Our last performers, New Directions," The announcer said over the intercom.

"Break a leg guys," Puck whispered to Sam and Santana, Santana took her place in the middle of the stage, Sam waiting in the wings for his part to come on.

**[Santana]**

**On the first page of our story**

**The future seemed so bright**

**Then this thing turned out so evil**

**I don't know why I'm still surprised**

**Even angels have their wicked schemes**

**And you take that to new extremes**

**But you'll always be my hero**

**Even though you've lost your mind**

**[Chorus:]**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**But that's all right because I like the way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

**But that's all right because I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**Ohhh, I love the way you lie**

**[Santana]**

**Now there's gravel in our voices**

**Glass is shattered from the fight**

**In this tug of war, you'll always win**

**Even when I'm right**

'**Cause you feed me fables from your hand**

**With violent words and empty threats**

**And it's sick that all these battles**

**Is what keeps me satisfied?**

**[Chorus]**

**[Santana]**

**So maybe I'm a masochist**

**I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave**

**Til the walls are goin' up**

**In smoke with all our memories**

_[Sam]_

_This morning, you wake; a sunray hits your face_

_Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction_

_Hush baby, speak softly, tell me that you're awfully sorry_

_That you pushed me into the coffee table last night_

_So I can push you off me_

_Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me_

_Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy_

_Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me_

_Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me_

_Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the_

_Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we_

_Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs_

_That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky_

_Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,_

_You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?_

_I may have hit you three times; I'm startin' to lose count_

_But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain_

_Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'_

_This house is too huge; if you move out I'll burn all two thousand_

_Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it_

_'cause with you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it_

**[Chorus]**

**I love the way you lie**

Everyone in the crowd stood on their feet and began to clap for the two performers, the blow that song out of the water, the lights dimmed and Santana and Sam made their way off the stage; Rachel walked onto centre stage where the microphone was and took a nervous breath, this was the first time singing a song she had written in front of a crowd and she was nervous. She looked to the wings and smiled nervously at Puck and smiled more confidently when he mouthed 'I love you', before looking out to the audience when she heard the piano start to play from behind her.

_What have I done?_

_I wish I could run,_

_Away from this ship going under_

_Just trying to help_

_Hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Cause my best intentions_

_Keep making a mess of things,_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?_

_Can I start again, with my faith shaken?_

_Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes,_

_But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

_So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!_

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally someone will see how much I care_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?_

_To get it right? _

Rachel couldn't stop the tears flowing down her face, she loved Noah so much and she just wanted them to get it right and work it out, apparently the crowd loved the song as well because Rachel received a standing ovation.

"Everybody New Directions," She said proudly before making her way to stand near Finn and the rest of the club.

**Finn **_Rachel _Artie **Everybody**

**Can anybody find me somebody to love? **

_Each morning I get up I die a little _

_Can barely stand on my feet _

_Take a look in the mirror and cry _

_Lord what you're doing to me _

_I have spent all my years in believing you _

_But I just can't get no relief, Lord! _

**Somebody, somebody **

**Can anybody find me somebody to love? **

I work hard every day of my life 

I work till I ache my bones 

At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own - 

_I get down on my knees _

_And I start to pray _

_Till the tears run down from my eyes _

_Lord - somebody - somebody _

_Can anybody find me - somebody to love? _

**(He works hard) **

_Every day - I try and I try and I try - _

_But everybody wants to put me down _

_They say I'm goin' crazy _

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain _

_Got no common sense _

_I got nobody left to believe _

**Yeah - yeah yeah yeah **

**Oh Lord **

**Somebody - somebody **

_Can anybody find me somebody to love? _

_**Got no feel, I got no rhythm **_

_**I just keep losing my beat **_

_**I'm ok, I'm alright **_

_**Ain't gonna face no defeat **_

_**I just gotta get out of this prison cell **_

_**Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! **_

**Find me somebody to love **

**Can anybody find me somebody to love?**

Needless to say New Directions won Regionals that year.

Xxxxx

Rachel went to Noah's apartment that night, they hadn't spent this night together since they decided to work out their relationship but Rachel felt that she was ready to be with him again.

"Noah?" Rachel said after letting herself in.

"In here Rach," Puck said calling her into his home office.

"What are you doing?" Rachel laughed seeing her boyfriend in sweat pants laying on the couch in his office while he was on the computer.

"Apartment hunting in New York," Puck told her grinning when Rachel screamed high pitched.

"I thought you weren't serious, Noah, so you are definitely moving to New York with me?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Try and fucking stop me," Puck smirked.

Rachel took the laptop off him and placed it gently on the desk and sat next to him on the couch.

"Noah," Rachel whispered.

"I mean it Rach, I fucked up and having a whole week without, without you talking to me; looking at me, it was torture, I couldn't take 3 years," Puck said placing her on his lap. "I love you too much," Puck smiled.

"I love you too Noah, so much" Rachel said seriously.

Rachel and Puck were lying on his bed after an amazing round of sex after dinner when Rachel's phone rang.

"Don't answer it," Puck said pulling her closer into his side.

"I have to, its Santana's ringtone and she is my alibi after all," Rachel said removing his arm from her waist and rolled over to pick her phone off the bedside table.

"Hello" Rachel said before trying to understand Santana who was speaking a mile a minute.

"San slow down, I don't understand," Rachel said sitting up hearing the seriousness in her friend's voice.

"Rachel, Quinn's been put in hospital, she's bleeding" Santana cried.

**A/N So should Quinn lose the baby? **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks to everyone that's enjoying this story! I don't remember Quinn's dad's name so I just made it up sorry lol**

Chapter 13

Puck drove Rachel to the hospital so that she could be with Quinn; to avoid any suspicions he kissed her in the car and told her to call him when she knew something and drove back to his apartment; when all he wanted to be was with Rachel, seeing her so sad he just wanted to be there for his girlfriend.

"Finn where is she?" Rachel asked as soon as she saw Finn waiting in the waiting room.

"They are operating on her, trying to control the bleeding," Finn says before bursting out in tears and letting Rachel hug him while he cries on the petite girls shoulder.

"Shh, she'll be alright Finn, they both will be I promise." Rachel whispered to her friend while rubbing his back.

"Where is my daughter?" Judy Fabray barked at the nurse before rushing over to see Finn,

"What's wrong with Quinny?" Judy asked.

"S-she might be miscarrying," Finn manages out before crying again.

"What? Quinn isn't pregnant; she knows our views on sex before marriage… Tell him Rachel, Quinn is a good girl!" Judy says looking at Rachel expectantly.

"Judy she's pregnant and right now she needs her parents, don't let this come between you too," Rachel says softly.

"Come on Judy let's go, she can clean this mess up herself," Quinn's father says in disgusted.

Judy just looks sadly at Rachel and nods her head following her husband out of the hospital.

"I can't believe she just left, they both just left." Rachel whispers before jumping when Brittany and Santana rush over to them.

"How is she?" Santana says mascara running down her cheeks.

"Operating room, they need to pin point the bleeding," Rachel says like a robot, her friend might be dying losing her child; and Quinn's parents just walked out of the hospital.

"Finn come here," Brittany says and goes over to hug him, leaving just Santana and Rachel.

"Judy and Paul just left, San; they just left her!" Rachel says in a raised voice.

"Rach, we have to just concentrate on Quinn and Finn, they need us right now; Quinn's better off without them," Santana says trying to calm a very upset Rachel,

"She can't die San," Rachel says before crying into the Latina's embrace, Santana has only seen Rachel cry like this; when her mother met her in junior year before leaving again; Santana knows how upset Rachel is and she hates it.

"It's alright B, I promise," Santana whispers to her friend comforting her.

"I need Noah," Rachel whispers through her tears.

"I know sweetie, I know," Santana says and sits down on one the chairs provided, dragging Rachel into her lap and just rocks her in her arms trying to sooth her.

"Fabray family," A doctor calls.

"Yes," Brittany and Finn say at the same time.

"She's fine, they're both fine, there was a small tear in the placenta and we got it in time before any damage could be done to the baby, that was causing the bleeding; but I can assure you, Quinn and your son will be fine." The doctor smiles at Finn.

"A son?" Finn says wiping away his tears.

"Congratulations," The doctor smiles, "You guys can go in to see her if you want to." The doctor informed the 4,

"Yes," They all said at the same time.

As soon as they were in Quinn's room, Quinn began crying and smiling all at the same time.

"He's okay, he's okay," Quinn kept repeating over and over again as Finn hugged her.

"Don't ever do this to us ever again," Rachel said seriously before hugging her best friend "I was so scared," Rachel confuses in Quinn's ear.

"Sorry," Quinn says wiping away both her own tears and Rachel's.

"So you are having a boy," Santana says trying to cheer up the situation; everyone should be focusing on the positive not the negative.

"Yeah a little boy!" Brittany smiled.

"A little boy," Quinn says grabbing Finn's hand and placing it on her stomach.

"We love you little guy, you have so many people who will love you and do anything to protect you," Finn whispered to Quinn's stomach.

"Be prepared to be spoilt!" Rachel says smiling.

Xxxxxx

"The baby and Quinn are both fine," Rachel says on the phone calling Puck from Santana's spare room.

"That's great Rachel, I'm so happy; how are they doing?" Puck says genuinely relieved.

"Great, Quinn's resting, no strenuous dancing for a month while everything heals, and their having a boy!" Rachel smiles into the phone.

"That's amazing, I know how much Finn wanted one," Puck says.

"You do?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, well ever since he found out about Quinn; he's been coming to be when he needs someone to talk to, we are kind of friends." Puck told his girlfriend.

"Your amazing Noah," Rachel smiles.

There was a moment's pause.

"Quinn's parents found out she was pregnant, they just left not even caring if their daughter or grandson would be okay," Rachel says with tears in her eyes, they told Quinn before they left when Quinn asked if her parents had arrived, to say she was devastated was an understatement.

"She needs people to build her up not knock her down; you guys have your own little family, she's better off without them," Puck says hearing the distress in Rachel's voice.

"I know but it doesn't hurt any less," Rachel says.

"She can join the club of shitty parents," Puck said trying to make a joke.

"I don't have shitty parents Noah, I have a shitty birth mother," Rachel corrected.

"Doesn't make it hurt any less," Puck said repeated her words.

"True," Rachel whispered.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Puck said to Rachel.

"Love you" Rachel said.

"I love you too, always,"

Xxxxxx

Two weeks had passed since Quinn's incident, she was living with Finn; and being nearly 5 months pregnant, she was getting more excited to meet her son. Also Finn found out about Puck and Rachel's relationship; which actually worked out quite well, Finn and Puck had become better friends, ignoring the age gap of 5 years, and the teacher student thing; Finn actually chilled out at Puck's a lot; which was annoying Rachel.

"Finn, get out; I want to spend time with my boyfriend," Rachel said with a smile on her face.

"But," Finn began before Rachel interrupted,

"Get out, or I'll make sure Quinn doesn't put out anytime in the future," Rachel said seriously.

"You wouldn't?" Finn said daring Rachel.

"I so totally would!" Rachel raised an eyebrow waiting for Finn to leave, after a second he jumped up saying bye to Puck and rushing out of the door causing Rachel to laugh.

"Boys; your weakness if so out in the open," Rachel smiled to Puck.

"We were watching the game," Puck says with a smirk, "Why you here woman?" He asked with a smile.

"Well, we have both been so busy the last 2 weeks; me helping Quinn out, you helping Finn, school and then mother nature for the last 4 days; is it wrong of me to want to have sex with my sexy as hell boyfriend." Rachel smirked walking towards Puck before sitting on his lap.

"Absolutely not baby, I'm pretty irresistible," Puck smirked and kissed Rachel on the lips.

Rachel responded eagerly and swung her legs around so she was straddling his lap.

"Make love to me Noah," Rachel whispered into his ear.

Puck just picked Rachel up bridal style and walked her into his bedroom; that was soon becoming their bedroom; Rachel had clothes in his closet and 2 draws in his room, as well as one in his bathroom.

"You are beautiful Rachel," Puck told his girlfriend as he watched her taking off her dress leaving her in just her panties.

Rachel smiled "Charmer," Rachel whispered.

"It's true, you're fucking gorgeous Rachel, stunning" He said and kissed in between her tits before taking a nipple into his mouth and kneading the other with his hand.

"Noah," Rachel moaned arching her back into his mouth and hand.

"I love you Rachel," Puck said into her ear,

"God Noah, love you too; touch me," Rachel almost begged, moaning loudly when he took of her panties and slipped a finger inside of her slowly.

"Fucking so wet," He said against her neck.

Rachel ripped Puck's shirt off and moaned at the loss when Puck removed his finger from her to take off his pants and boxers, letting his cock spring out. Puck grabbed a condom, rolling it on his hard cock and lined himself up at her entrance.

"Ready?" Puck asked.

"Hmm, just fuck me Noah," Rachel said and gasped when he thrusted into her to the hilt, and instantly began thrusting into her at a fast pace.

"Oh fuck, harder" Rachel continued to moan and pant.

"So fucking tight Rachel," Puck said and kissed her roughly.

"D-d-don't stop, p-please," Rachel panted "I'm so fucking close,"

Puck increased his pace and began to rub Rachel's clit feeling his climax nearing,

"Come Rach, please baby come," Puck moaned and came at the same time as Rachel did, chanting each other's names.

"Fuck," Puck said kissed Rachel's forehead and pulled out slowly both moaning at the loss.

"Amazing," Rachel whispered and watched Puck dispose of the condom before making his way back to the bed.

"When do you have to be home?" Puck asked hoping like hell she didn't have to be home for hours.

Rachel glanced at the clock on the bedside table before letting Puck pull her into his side.

"Ten, my dad's think I'm helping Brit study so I always get extra time; because she's Britt," Rachel laughed.

Puck smiled into Rachel's hair, he still had her for four more hours,

"Dinner?" Puck asked,

"Pizza, there's this place who does amazing vegan pizza plus normal pizza," Rachel suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Puck said slowly standing up and putting his boxers on; Rachel putting her panties back on and walking over to Puck's closet and grabbed a shirt of his to wear.

"Sexy as fuck in my clothes," Puck said hugging Rachel from behind.

"I sleep in your McKinley shirt, that the coach's wear; it smells like you," Rachel quietly admitted.

Puck kissed her and took her hand and walked her out to the kitchen, so they could order dinner; Rachel and him had only been dating for 4 months, granted they had broken up twice but only that lasted a week at the most, he was head over heels in love with Rachel; he just wanted her to graduate already so they could start their life together properly; he was too old for this sneaking around bullshit.

**A/N What do you want to happen?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I own nothing! **

Chapter 14

"Quinn the doctor told you to take it easy," Rachel reminded her friend who was 6 months pregnant.

"I know Rach, but I'm so god damn bored! In glee I don't dance, and I barely sing because Finn is afraid that if I stand up something bad is going to happen; I'm going crazy!" Quinn confides to Rachel.

"I'll talk to Finn or get Noah to and explain to him that you aren't made of glass," Rachel offered Quinn.

"That sounds amazing, and please do it as soon as possible; I love him but he is driving me insane," Quinn laughed.

Xxxxx

"How you been Rach?" Sam asked his friend during lunch "Haven't spoken to you in ages, where have you been?" Sam laughed.

"I've been good Sam just incredibly busy, and I know we have to catch up I miss you; miss having my brother around," Rachel giggled.

"Well I'm having a party this weekend, you and the girls should come; even Quinn there's only going to be the Glee Club, I'm even thinking about asking Puck; he seems pretty cool," Sam said.

"You should invite him Sam," Rachel said a little too eagerly.

"Aww does little Rachie have a crush on the teacher," Sam teased playfully; this is what they did; they were truly like brother and sister,

"Shut up Sam, I don't; he's our teacher that would be weird." Rachel defended herself.

"It's normal Rach, have you seen Miss Walker, DAMN!" Sam said causing Rachel to laugh loudly attracting the attention of most of the students in the canteen.

"You have no limits," Rachel laughed,

"So come to the party?" Sam asked.

"I would love to," Rachel smiled.

Puck walked into the canteen when Sam called him over to the table where Rachel and he were sitting at.

"Puck my man," Sam started off with.

"What do you want Evans?" Puck smirked and looked at Rachel causing her to blush,

"Well I'm having Glee Club party this weekend, you wanna come?" Sam asked.

Puck thought about it for a second before replying

"Nah, I don't think it's appropriate you know teacher there with a whole bunch of teenagers drinking," Puck said letting his words hang in the air.

"There's no drinking; Rachel doesn't allow us to drink before a competition and considering we have Nationals in a few months she ain't going to risk a voice; plus Quinn can't and we are all for fairness," Sam told Puck.

"Come on Puck it would be fun; we wouldn't have Glee Club if we didn't have you as a Director," Rachel smiled sweetly.

"I'll think about it," Puck said before walking off,

Xxxxxx

Rachel walked into Puck's office later that day; she was skipping English so she could spend some time alone with Noah; she knocked on the door and waited until he said she could come in before closing and locking the door behind her and pulling the curtains down so nobody could see them.

"Noah, have you thought about Sam's offer?" Rachel smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.

"Rach I don't think I should don't wanna draw attention you know?" Puck said coolly.

"But it would be fun, we could play spin the bottle; I could kiss you in public for a change; or maybe seven minutes in heaven; have you way with me; claim me," Rachel said sexily making her way to sit on his desk.

"Fuck Rach, you have no idea how badly I would love to do that; to kiss you in front of all those little boys who look at you when you are walking down the halls; trying to get with you, but if I did that I'd get fired." Puck said seriously.

"I know that you can't go I just wish you could," Rachel said pouting a little,

"I get jealous of San and Brit, Quinn and Finn; being able to kiss and cuddle in public, and I can only see my boyfriend after school and kiss him in private" Rachel stood up and walked over to Puck before sitting on his lap; "I get jealous that they can fool around in class and fuck in the supply closet;" Rachel said whispering the last part in his ear,

"Fuck," Puck said trying to control his erection.

"But at least you can fuck me in your office; it gets me so wet to know that you have nailed me on the desk that you talk to other teachers with have meetings in here; and knowing they have no idea what you do to me in this room," Rachel said kissing Puck on his jaw.

'Do you want me to fuck that tight little pussy of your right now baby?" Puck said hoarsely thrusting upwards so Rachel could feel his cock behind his jeans.

"So badly Noah;" Rachel grabs his hand and slides it under her skirt letting him feel that she wasn't wearing any panties, "I was thinking about this all day and I ruined my panties," Rachel whispered and moaned when he thrusted his forefinger inside of her and began to rub her clit with his thumb.

"You are so sexy Rachel and you are all fucking mine," Puck declared before lifting her up and placing her on his desk, and continued to pump his finger in and out of her.

"God Noah; I'm yours" Rachel whispered harshly as she gripped on the edge of his desk as he continued his assault.

Puck leaned down and kissed her neck and slightly nipping at it; they worked out a place where he could mark her and she could easily hid it with her hair,

"You get me so hard; I can't wait to be inside of you," Puck said and moaned when he felt her hands ghosting along the front of his pants and flung to his hips to hold onto something as she came all over his hand.

"Oh fuck Noah; please fuck me," Rachel begged,

Puck removed his hand and quickly undid his jeans and let them pool to his ankles, he palmed his cock a few times to the sight in front of him before slowly entering her.

"Noah," Rachel moaned and began to roll her hips straight away causing Puck to moan and he began to thrust in and out of her at a fast pace.

"I love you so god damn much baby," Puck panted into her neck before lifting her up; Rachel automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and let him lift her up and impale her back on his massive cock; his hands kneading her ass, Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his mouth to hers so she could kiss him passionately.

"Love you," Rachel whispered and then bit down on his shoulder as she came all over his cock; sending Puck over the edge with the sexy moans she made as she was coming,

"Fuck" Puck moaned and thrusted slowly in and out of her a few more times until he began to soften inside of her before sitting her back on the desk and pulling out; both moaning at the loss.

Once they both had their clothes back on; Rachel began to talk,

"Only four more months Noah; till I've graduated, and then seven until I go to college; I really can't wait," Rachel smiled and let Puck kiss her softly.

"My ma is gunna be fucking stoked that I am seeing a Jewish girl; even given the circumstances," Puck smirked.

"My dad's; they probably won't understand, so I vote for; we met in New York and reconnected," Rachel said seriously but with a smile on her face.

"Deal; even though I don't like lying to your dad's I don't want to die either," Puck said.

There was a moment's silence,

"I got a job offer at a New York high school, to start next year; I'm gunna take it," Puck smirked and laughed loudly when Rachel flung herself at him and kissed him all over.

"Thank you Noah; I am so happy," Rachel beamed,

They were interrupted by the bell signalling it was time for the next class; which just happened to be Rachel's free period but Puck had to teach a gym class,

"I gotta go baby," Puck said even though he didn't want to leave,

"I know; have fun," Rachel said kissing him gently on the lips before quickly leaving before anyone noticed she was there.

Xxxxx

"Okay so Brit and I have news," Santana said during their free period that all four girls happened to have off at the same time.

"We got accepted into NYU!" Santana announced with a massive smile on her face,

"That is amazing, I am so happy for you girls!" Rachel said hugging her friends.

"So with Rach at NYADA and us at NYU; New York here we fucking come!" Santana smirked.

"What about you Quinn, do you know where you are going?" Rachel said seeing Quinn's sad expression on her face,

"Well before I found out I was pregnant I got accepted into NYU full scholarship; but with the baby and Finn I don't think I'll take it I might just go to OSU," Quinn said sadly.

"Quinn, you can't give up on your dream college just because you will be a mum, and Finn loves you he'll support you; I know for a fact he will move to New York; he loves you," Rachel told Quinn,

"It's true he loves you just as much as Lord Tubbington loves cake," Brittany smiled.

'S'true" Santana smiled.

"Plus I don't want to lose you guys; I don't think I could handle all of you being in New York and being stuck in Lima; I want to be the Sex and the City gang," Quinn smiled.

"Tell Finn that this is what you want to do; you deserve to be happy Quinn;" Rachel told her friend.

"You're right; I'll talk to him when we get home after school.

**A/N So do you want this to be a long story? Like after high school into college; maybe even after college? I think this might be my new long story but I was just wondering whether you guys would like that R&R xo **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the wait, my old computer broke so I'm using a very old one at the moment :(**

Chapter 15

"So sweetie are you going to be rooming with Santana and Brittany?" Rachel's father Leroy asked his daughter during dinner.

"Um actually I don't know, I was thinking about living by myself, not on campus; but get my own place in New York, that would be amazing!" Rachel told her dad's, she and Noah had already chosen a place, and they were going to move in together; she was going to tell her dad's about him... eventually.

"Oh but New York is such a big place; and you are a tiny girl, wouldn't it be better if you lived with your friends?" Her daddy David said in between mouthfuls of food.

"Well, I'll see; I don't know whether San and Brit are going to be living in the dorms at NYU, since we aren't going to the same college; I'll have to see what they're doing," Rachel smiled putting an end to the discussion, she had to talk to Noah to sort all of this out.

Xxxxxx

"So your dad's want you to live with your friends?" Puck sighed sitting next to Rachel on his couch, on a Saturday afternoon.

"Yep, they think it would be safer; even though I won't be living alone, I can't exactly say I'm living with my strong, sexy boyfriend who happened to be my teacher," Rachel said sadly before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, maybe you should live with the girls and I could get an apartment near you guys; so then we can still see each other every single day, but I won't have to hide my stuff when your parents visit, and we can tell them after you have lived in the city for I don't know like six months?" Puck said trying to think of a solution.

"You know what Noah, that actually is a really good idea; so you're not just a pretty face," Rachel teased earning a laugh from Puck.

"I'm so much more then meets the eye baby," Puck smirked before kissing Rachel gently on the lips.

"My man," Rachel whispered against his lips before letting him pull her onto his lap so she was straddling him and lightly grinding down onto his already harding cock.

"Make love to me Noah," Rachel whispered in his ear before lightly biting his ear lope,

"With pleasure," Puck said before flipping her over so Rachel was lying on her back on the couch and Puck was hovering above her, he removed her dress; and she pulled down his pants exposing his rock hard cock; Rachel was already wet so she pulled aside her panties and he thrusted into her to the hilt, Rachel couldn't contain the moan that she released and arched her back up, and rolled her hips to keep up with his frantic pace that he had set between them.

"Oh fuck, you are so fucking tight Rachel," Puck groaned, feeling like his cock was in a vice.

"You're so big Noah, you make me feel so full," Rachel panted rolling her hips to keep in time with his thrusts.

"Love you so much..." Puck managed out,

"Love you too Noah; god so much," Rachel moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, digging the heels of her feet into his ass, sending him deeper causing them both to moan together loving the feeling.

"Are you close baby, I wanna feel you come around my cock," Puck moaned out loud

"So close Noah; I'm so fucking close," Rachel said before gripping onto his shoulders and shuttering around him, exploding in pleasure that sent Puck straight along for the ride coming with her.

"Amazing, I can't wait to have you all to myself; in New York" Rachel smiled and whimpered as Puck pulled out.

Xxxxxx

Monday at school was a difficult day for Rachel, not being a cheerio; she wasn't as popular as she was before, and even though nobody slushied her anymore, she still got teased and honestly Rachel would rather an ice cold drink in the face instead of the heartless names she was getting called.

"I don't know what Jesse ever saw in you, look at your nose; it's way to big for your ugly face and your flat, guys like boobs; and you have none," A cheerio snarled at Rachel.

"Yeah well guys love girls with IQ points hirer then a rat, so you bests be leaving," Santana said defending her friend.

"Whatever, see you two loser around," The brunette smirked at Santana and Rachel before turning on her heel, letting her cheer leading skirt flip up catching the attention of all the boys in the hallway.

"God Cathy is such a bitch!" Santana grumbled "If I could get away with it, I would of punched that bitch so fucking fast," Santana mumbled under her breath, she had to be careful on what she did these day; she wasn't in the cheerios so she couldn't get away with things like she previously could.

"Come on were going to be late to Glee," Rachel said trying to ignore Cathy's comments, she worried that Puck would think her nose was to big or her boobs weren't big enough and that he would leave her, she loved him to much; she didn't know what she would do without him.

Two more days passed of Rachel being teased, and even shoved in the lockers when nobody was around; she didn't tell Noah, but Santana saw the way her friend was reacting to the abuse and knew she had to do something as soon as possible.

"Puck can I sing a song today?" Santana asked that afternoon in Glee Club.

"Of course San take it away," Puck said taking a seat next to Rachel.

"Since Brit, Quinn, Rach and I quit the cheerios we have been getting a bit more lip then we are used to; especially for some reason, Rachel is getting more then we are; and that included Quinn," Santana told the room, Puck looked over to his girlfriend who looked like she was about to cry, why hadn't she told him about this?

"Any ways, I just wanted to sing this song to you Rach, you are amazing don't let anyone tell you other wise," Santana said smiling to her friend before nodding to the band to begin the song.

**Made a wrong turn once or twice  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, that's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<strong>

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss 'No way, it's all good'<br>It didn't slow me down.  
>Mistaken, always second guessing<br>Underestimated, look I'm still around**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than fucking perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me<strong>

**You're so mean when you talk  
>About yourself. You were wrong.<br>Change the voices in your head  
>Make them like you instead.<strong>

**So complicated,  
>Look happy, You'll make it!<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<br>It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
>Chased down all my demons<br>I've seen you do the same  
>(ohh ohhhhhhh)<strong>

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than fucking perfect<br>****Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me<strong>

**The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard  
>And it's a waste of my time.<br>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair<br>Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
>Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?<strong>

**Pretty, pretty, pretty**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than fucking perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothing than you're fucking perfect to me<br>(you're perfect, you're perfect)  
>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

By the end of the song Rachel was crying openly and looked over to Puck who squeezed her hand before pulling it away so she could hug Santana.

"Don't let those bitches win, me, you, Brit and Quinn; we are the Queen bees at this school and nothing can ever change that; and next year while their here in Lima we will be kicking ass in New York fucking City," Santana yelled out to the room and everyone cheered and laughed the four girls hugging each other in the middle of the room.

**A/N I dislike this chapter, I don't like writing on this old computer :( It's mircosoft word is Ancient! Hope you like it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for any mistakes I'm using a very old computer with a very old Microsoft word that doesn't automatically fix mistakes so sorry R&R please**

Chapter 16

"So my mum called me last night," Rachel told her friends while they were eating lunch on a Monday at school.

"Really? What did she want?" Rachel said grabbing Quinn's hand and held it to comfort her,

"She wanted to tell me that; if I give the baby up, I would be allowed to move back in with my family once I'd had him," Quinn said, "I told her to fuck off," Quinn admitted quietly with a small smile on her face.

"That a girl! Someone has finally taken a page out of my book," Santana smirked to Quinn, "You are gunna one hell of a mum, Q," Santana said seriously to her friend taking her other hand,

"Thanks; and you three are going to be amazing aunties," Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, I am so happy; we should call him Liam," Brittany said with a smile,

"Liam? T-that is actually a really nice name Brit," Quinn said before thinking the name over, "Liam Hudson, I like it," Quinn smiled at Brittany.

"You like what?" Finn said taking a seat next to his pregnant girlfriend,

"Liam, as the name for the baby;" Quinn told Finn, hoping he would agree,

"Awesome, Liam William Hudson," Finn said smiling at Quinn,

"Why William?" Rachel asked her friends.

"Well Mr Shue is like a dad to me, and I really wanted to honor him, you know?" Finn said before eating his sandwhich.

"Fair enough; that is an amazing name, I can't wait to meet him," Rachel smiled and placed her hand on Quinn belly and smiled brightly when Liam kicked so Rachel could feel.

"H-he kicked!" Rachel beamed.

"Must like you, he only kicks for Finn and nobody else," Quinn said,

"Really?" Rachel asked feeling slightly honored that her nephew would kick for her,

"Really, really," Quinn laughed before digging into her hamburger.

Xxxxxx

"Okay guys, Nationals is in 2 months; we need to get concentrating; Quinn you would of only had the baby a month before do you think you'll be able to dance and travel?" Puck asked Quinn seriously.

"Um, yeah; as long as Finn and I can share a hotel room, so we can both look after Liam; we should be all good," Quinn said rubbing her belly.

"Okay we can do that, because you will both need to look after the baby, the school board shouldn't have a problem with it," Puck told them before looking to Rachel,

"Any ideas for songs?" Puck asked her.

"Well of course, I'm Rachel Berry I always have ideas up my sleeves, I think we should do original music, something that we know none of the other competition are doing," Rachel told the room.

"That is such an amazing idea diva!" Kurt beamed, "We could have a group number and then Rachel and Finn should do the duet." Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, that's our best chance to win Nationals," Mike agreed.

"Okay then, I will give you guys one month to come up with two amazing songs, and then we will have a month to rehearse before we go to New York," Puck smiled.

"Nationals is in New York?" Rachel said shocked.

"Yep, got told this morning; New Directions are going to New York," He smiled and covered his ears when all the girls and Kurt began screaming in excitement.

"New York ain't gunna know what hit them," Santana smirked at Rachel before kissing Brittany.

Xxxxxx

"Noah, New York; I can't believe Nationals is in New York,"Rachel smiled as she cuddled into Noah's side, lying on his bed after an amazing round of sex.

"New York's gunna be our home, Rachel so get used to being there," Puck reminded her.

"I know it is, I can't believe we graduate in 2 and a half months and then I only have to survive the summer and then we will all be living in New York," Rachel smiled.

"And I can finally take you out on dates, kiss you in public and announce to the world that you're mine." Puck said against her hair.

"And you're mine," Rachel said softly.

"Always, you couldn't keep me away even if you wanted too." Puck smirked and Rachel laughed, she couldn't wait till school was over.

Xxxxxx

"Finn it's our job to write this duet, we have to concentrate." Rachel scolded Finn who was playing a game on his mobile.

"Yeah Rach," Finn said distracted.

"If you don't put your phone down now I'm breaking it!" Rachel snapped and that caught his attention he smiled before slidding it back in his pocket and looked up at Rachel.

"Sorry, so ah what them did you want to use?" Finn asked.

"Well I was thinking, it could be a duet about people who couldn't help but fall in love, like you and Quinn or me and Noah," She said whispering the last part.

"Yeah that sounds great, let's get to work," Finn smiled and Rachel and him began to write a kick ass number for Nationals.

XXXXXX

"Come on guys, Rachel and Finn are writing the duet we have to write an awesome group number," Puck told the group of students.

"We have been at this for an hour, can we go home," Artie whined.

"No, we have 3 weeks to write a great song, you are not leaving until we have the first verse and maybe even the chorus." Puck told the group who all moaned in boredom, except for Quinn.

"Um Puck, I-I think my water just broke," Quinn said really calmly.

"What? You aren't due for another 2 weeks," Puck said frantically.

"Well it looks like Liam is making an entrance, go get Rachel and Finn, and somebody take me to the hospital!" Quinn snapped and bent over in pain as another contraction came, she clutched onto Santana's shoulder and Santana yelped in pain but smiled sweetly at Quinn after she gave her a death stare.

**A/N Next chapter Quinn has Liam!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks to people who pointed out that Liam is a nickname for William so I'm going to change it. **

Chapter 17

"Holy crap this hurts," Quinn said while another contraction came as she was lying on the hospital bed.

"It's alright baby, you can do it," Finn tried to reassure Quinn but accidentally pissed her off even more,

"Finn you have NO fucking clue; I'm in so much pain," She said before gripping onto the side railing of the bed and let another contraction come and go before death staring Finn,

"We are never having sex ever again," Quinn says seriously looking at Finn.

"What?" Finn says shocked and was about to continue arguing with Quinn when Rachel gripped onto his forearm and nodded her head 'no' and he silently got the message to just drop it.

"Quinny, sweetie; do you need anything?" Rachel asked her friend.

"This baby to hurry up; and drugs!" Quinn said letting Rachel wipe sweat off her forehead.

"But I thought you wanted a drug free labour," Finn said unaware he was pissing Quinn off even more,

"When you have a baby you can tell me when or if I can use or have the drugs; it hurts! SO I'M GETTING THE EPIDURAL!" Quinn barked at Finn who shrunk back before pressing the nurses button so they could get a doctor to give Quinn the epidural.

Xxxxxx

Five hours later, Quinn gave birth to a healthy baby boy; weighing 6pds 5ounces. He had blonde hair and brown eyes; he was perfect.

"He's amazing," Rachel cooed kissing her nephew on the forehead while he was in his mother's arms.

"He is; little Liam," Finn says,

"Finn, he doesn't really look like a Liam," Quinn said softly; rubbing her finger against her son's soft cheek.

"Well what name did you have in mine?" Finn said staring at his son,

"I love the name Mason, it's a strong name, he looks like a Mason," Quinn said quietly hoping that Finn would agree,

"Mason William Hudson, perfect," Finn smiled at his girlfriend before kissing her on the cheek and kissing his son on the forehead,

"Hello Mason; I'm your daddy," He smiled,

"And I'm your mummy, and we love you so much," Quinn said with tears in her eyes.

"And this lovely lady is your Aunty Rachel;" Quinn said looking up at Rachel,

"Hello Mason;" Rachel whispered and lightly placed her finger in his little hand and smiled when he wrapped his fingers around it.

"May I hold him?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Finn smiled, "Holding him for the first time is amazing," Finn smiled at Rachel.

Quinn handed Mason over to Rachel, Rachel took him in her arms and kissed his forehead before whispering how much she loved him and slowly begun to rock him as he drifted in and out of sleep in her arms, she kissed him a few more times before handing her to Finn before sitting next to Quinn on her bed;

"You look exhausted," Rachel said quietly.

"I am; it was a lot harder then I thought it would be;" Quinn admitted,

"Do you need anything?" Rachel said eager to help.

"Sleep; just sleep... could you maybe tell people to come tomorrow; I just want to sleep;" Quinn said eyes already fluttering closed.

"Of course, they will understand; we will all be here first thing tomorrow and we will make sure you won't be bored," Rachel smiled and hugged Quinn as best she could before saying goodbye to Finn and kissing Mason goodbye on the cheek once more before walking out of the room and heading to the waiting room.

"Can we see them?" Santana asked as soon as she saw Rachel alerting everyone else of her presence.

"Quinn is exhausted, and she just wants sleep; she was wondering if we could come back tomorrow to see them, she can barely keep her eyes open," Rachel told the Glee Club.

"Of course, as long as she and the baby are okay," Brittany said, "How's little Liam." Brittany asked.

"Well actually they decided to call him Mason, and he's amazing; blonde hair like Quinn and Finn's brown eyes," Rachel smiled thinking about the little boy her best friend had just given birth too.

"Mason... That's a really awesome name," Brittany smiled liking the boys name even if he wasn't called Liam.

"Yeah, it is; we should probably go; get some sleep and come back first thing tomorrow," Rachel told the group.

When everyone agreed and began to make their way out of the hospital, she slowly turned to Puck who was the only one left in the waiting room;

"He is perfect, amazing; I can't believe how much I love him even though he isn't my son; he, he's just spectacular," Rachel smiled,

Puck smiled before nudging her shoulder, "You should probably go home; get some sleep; and come back tomorrow with the others," Puck said.

"Yeah, could... could I maybe tell my parents I'm staying at San's and go back to yours," Rachel whispered making sure nobody could hear them,

"You can totally do that," Puck smiled before watching Rachel walk away to go catch up with Santana to tell her the plan and to call her parents.

Xxxxxx

Rachel was lying on Noah's bed after having a shower and waiting for him to come out of the shower himself. She couldn't wrap her head around it, her best friend had just had a baby and she was there for when she gave birth to this amazing little boy. She was so caught up in thought she didn't register Puck lying down next to her until he pulled her into his arms and kissed her head.

"Stop thinking so hard baby," Puck smirked against the top of her head.

"I can't just stop thinking Noah, a lot has happened today; it's a lot to take it," She whispered back.

There was a pause,

"I love you, you know that right? And even though I don't want kids right now, when I was watching Quinn give birth to Mason and watching Finn support her; I thought when it's my turn to do that, be in that position; you are going to be by my side; and the only babies I want to have are you babies Noah," Rachel admitted quietly.

"God I love you Rachel, and the only person I want to have my babies; the only person I picture having my babies is you," Puck said before rolling her onto her back and kissed the side of her neck; they made love that night, and Rachel had never felt so loved in her whole entire life.

**A/N Aw fluffy chapter lol R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 18

It had been a week and a half since Quinn had given birth to Mason; and was 5 weeks from Nationals. Quinn was going back to school today, which she was both excited for and nervous; it was the first time she had left Mason; even though it was only for a few hours because she was still sore and healing; she was hesitant.

"It will be okay Quinn I promise, he is going to day care for a few hours and then you will go and get him again, and bring him to Glee practice" Rachel tried to comfort her friend who was biting her nails in class which was something Quinn only ever did when she was worried.

"I know, but; but what if he forgets me! What if he thinks I have abandoned him," Quinn whispered harshly trying not to attract the attention of the teacher who was talking non stop.

"He won't forget you Quinn, a child doesn't forget their mother, no matter how old they are; trust me," Rachel said speaking from experience and then sighed when she remember that Quinn knew what it was like for her mother to abandon her.

"I know, I just; I kinda miss my mum, Carole is amazing; but she's not my mum you know?" Quinn sighed trying not to cry,

"Yeah I know; have they contacted you since Mason was born?" Rachel asked.

"No. They want me to chose between them or my son; and unlike them I will do anything for my child, my child will always come first;" Quinn said fiercely.

"You're an amazing mum Quinn; Mason is so lucky to have you, don't worry to much, he won't forget you I promise," Rachel said and squeezed Quinn hand and poked her tongue out at her; something they had always done to break serious moments; she laughed when Quinn poked hers back out.

Xxxxxx

"I'm sorry I haven't really been helping with the duet," Finn said that afternoon in Glee.

"It's fine Finn, you have a baby now, you are still getting used to being a dad and by what Quinn had told me; Mason doesn't like this amazing thing called sleep," Rachel said trying to make Finn know that she understands that Glee is number one for Finn anymore.

"Yeah, he doesn't really like sleep" He chuckled, "He wakes up every two hours on the dot and it takes him an hour to get him back to sleep," Finn sighed exhausted.

"Why don't you let me write the duet," Rachel offered wanting to help out her friend.

"I can't let you do that all by yourself," Finn began to argue he didn't want to burden his friend even if she was offering.

"Noah and I could write it, but I'll just tell everyone I did it," Rachel said quietly.

Finn thought this over before sighing and smiling gratefully at Rachel.

"Thanks Rach, that would be awesome," He hugged Rachel before walking over to Quinn who had just walked into the choir room with Santana and Mason; Rachel smiled as she watched Finn's face light up when he held his son, and made her way over to coo over the little boy who had captured the hearts of everyone in Glee Club.

Xxxxxx

"So I told Finn that me and you could write the duet for Glee Club; and then I will just tell everyone that I wrote it," Rachel said smiling at Noah; while he cooked dinner for the two of them at his apartment.

"That sounds cool, what have you and Finn gotten so far," He asked his girlfriend while stirring dinner.

"Well we actually haven't gotten anywhere, we were about to start but then Quinn went into labour, so we didn't get a chance," Rachel admitted.

"Well then; it will be a Puckleberry original," He smirked trying out the nickname that Brittany so fondly called them 24/7.

"That sounds wonderful." Rachel smiled before setting the table so they could eat.

Xxxxxx

Rachel, Santana and Brittany were walking down the hallway when they were stopped by Coach Sylvester.

"Girls we need to talk," She said sternly.

"What do you want?" Rachel said trying not to roll her eyes,

"I need you to rejoin the cheerio's; we will not win Nationals if we don't have you three back on the team," Coach said seriously.

"What about Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Fabray just had a baby; she wouldn't be able too, if she could I would have her back on the team before you could say West Side Story," Sue said honestly.

"What date is Nationals?" Santana asked.

"Two Saturday's from now," Sue said.

The girls looked at each other having a silent conversation before Rachel turned to look at Sue,

"As long as our Glee Club rehearsals do not get interrupted we will join,"

Sue sighed "Fine, I will see you girls back in uniform tomorrow," Sue said before leaving and left a smiling Rachel, Santana and Brittany in her wake.

Xxxxxx

"So she asked you to rejoin the cheerio's?" Quinn asked her friends while they were eating lunch.

"Yep, starting tomorrow, we're back baby!" Santana smiled.

"Are you okay Quinn, because if you don't want us there we will leave," Rachel told her friend.

"No it's fine, you aren't giving up Glee, you are all putting that first, so I have no problem with it, and I know you guys will kick ass at Nationals," Quinn smiled,

"Thanks Q," Brittany said before hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

Xxxxxx

The next two weeks flew by, needless to say the cheerio's won their National Competition and Puck and Rachel had written the duet for Nationals, they were all still working on the group number; which is why the New Directions are in the choir room on a Friday afternoon, 3 weeks before Nationals; trying to write the number.

"Come on guys, we need to concentrate; we need to have this number finished today," Puck said, "We need at least two weeks to practice this number and news flash guys there is only two weeks left till Nationals... In New York!" He added to get the point home.

"Well, I've listen to Rachel and Finn perform the duet that Rachel wrote, we need this song to be edgy and upbeat," Kurt said from the front row next to Blaine,

"I agree with Kurt," Blaine and Rachel said at the same time.

"Okay, so edgy and upbeat, what else?" Puck asked writing the suggestions up on the board.

"Something that show cases all of our voices," Mercedes said,

"And that we can dance too," Mike added sitting next to Tina who was nodding her head in agreement.

"Something fun!" Brittany added with a bright smile,

"Okay well, let's get to work on it," Puck told the group before handing them their notebook's and rhyming dictionary's so they could begin to write a kick ass number.

**A/N Next chapter Nationals in New York baby!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I own nothing! So the end of the school year is coming up did you guys want me to continue this story?**

Chapter 19

As Rachel stood in the middle of Time Square she couldn't wipe the smile of her face,

"I made it!" She said to herself before being interrupted by Sam,

"As much as I don't want to disturb you, Puck wants everyone at the hotel," Sam said from behind her,

"Okay; can you believe it Sammy, we are in New York!" Rachel beamed at her friend.

"I know it's amazing; are you still gunna move here after school?" Sam asked his friend,

"Yep, I can't wait to start my life with No- I mean here;" Rachel said correcting herself, luckily for her Sam didn't notice her near slip up;

"Well I got some good new, guess who was excepted into NYU?" Sam said with a grin,

"Get out! Oh my god, I can't believe it; you're coming to New York!" Rachel screamed and jumped on her friend, laughing along with him,

"Believe it," Sam replied before setting her down on the concrete and began to walk to the hotel with Rachel chatting away on his side,

"Nice of you two to join us," Puck said when he saw Rachel and Sam walking arm and arm into the lobby of the hotel,

"Sorry were late, got distracted," Sam said and took a seat next to Mike and Tina, Rachel sat next to Quinn who was holding Mason,

"Okay, we perform tomorrow, so today you guys can explore the city if you wish or just stay around the hotel; now room's; Quinn and Finn you guys can share since you have Mason but no making any other little Mason's got it?" Puck said sternly to Finn and Quinn,

"We wouldn't have sex with our son in the room," Quinn said and Puck nodded knowing she wasn't lying,

"So the room partners are the following, Sam and Mike, Artie and Blaine, Mercedes and Kurt, Santana and Rachel and Brittany and Tina." Puck informed everyone.

Rachel made her way over to Santana who was already talking about how excited she was that she got to share with Rachel; they made their way to the elevator and up to room 12B; when they opened the door they were both shocked; the room was beautiful; Rachel couldn't believe they were going to be staying in this fabulous room for 3 days.

"It's gorgeous," Rachel said as she placed her suitcase on the bed that would be hers.

"I know right, it's spectacular!" Santana said eyes wide open.

After they had finished unpacking, Rachel and Santana made their way back down to the lobby; were Brittany, Quinn, Finn, Puck and Mason were waiting for them.

"Where's everyone else?" Rachel asked at the same time Brittany kissed Santana hello.

"Already out, we wanted to see the city together so we waited," Quinn told her friend.

"That's cool, I was kind of hoping that you guys waited for us," Rachel smiled, before looking at Puck,

"Are you coming to Mr Puckerman?" Rachel asked so she wouldn't cause attention.

"Yep, when Finn and Quinn told me they were taking Mason to the zoo, I told them I was coming; since I have nothing to do here until tomorrow just like you guys thought I'd tag along," Puck said before smirking at Rachel,

"That sounds good," Rachel smiled back, "Mason you are going to have so much fun at the zoo even though you won't know what your looking at, Aunty Rachie will take lots of photos so you will have them for when you are older," Rachel told her nephew, who was currently napping in the pram.

"That's if he wakes up," Finn said smiling down at his one month old son,

"Leave him, he didn't sleep well on the plane," Quinn said cooing at her son before kissing him on the cheek and placing his dummy back in his mouth since he spit it out.

"Let's go, I'm hungry and I wanna see me some Lions," Santana said before grabbing Rachel and Brittany's hand and dragging them off, making the other's follow.

Xxxxxx

When everyone arrived back at the hotel they were exhausted; Quinn, Finn and Mason went straight up to their room to order room services and chill for the night; everyone else's curfew was 11pm but Rachel being Rachel; went up to her room to get her rest; she had a big competition tomorrow and she didn't want to be tired or unprepared. Just as she was about to go to sleep her phone began to ring,

"Hello," Rachel answered the phone,

"Hey baby; just wanted to talk to you before you went to sleep, since I can't kiss you I thought I'd call before bed," Puck said on the other end lying in his hotel room.

"Noah I hate not being able to kiss or hug you whenever I feel like it; when we were at the zoo all I wanted to do was hold your hand and point at the animals like Finn and Quinn and San and Brit were doing." Rachel pouted over the phone,

"The first thing we are going to do when we move to New York is go back to that zoo and I'm not letting you take your hand away from me the whole time," Puck said.

"I'd really love that Noah," Rachel smiled loving how thoughtful he was being,

"I love you Rach," Puck said,

"Love you too Noah, goodnight," Rachel smiled against the phone,

"Night baby," Puck said back before hanging up.

Xxxxxx

"Okay guys, today's the day, you ready?" Puck said to the group a few minutes before they were due on stage,

"Ready!" They all said at the same time before laughing and making their way to the side of the stage, Noah and Rachel hung back to speak alone for a few moments,

"Good luck Rach," Puck whispered,

"Thank you Noah, I love our song, and I'll be thinking and singing to you the whole time," Rachel smiled before making her way to her place on the side stage.

"Everybody give it up for New Directions," The announcer said over the P.A, the crowd clapped and the music began to play behind them,

"_Show time," _Rachel thought

**Face to face and heart to heart****  
><strong>**We're so close yet so far apart****  
><strong>**I close my eyes I look away****  
><strong>**That's just because I'm not okay****  
><strong>**But I hold on, I stay strong****  
><strong>**Wondering if we still belong****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Will we ever say the words we're feeling****  
><strong>**Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls****  
><strong>**Will we ever have our happy ending?****  
><strong>**Or will we forever only be pretending?****  
><strong>**Will we always, always, always be pretending******

**How long do I fantasize ****  
><strong>**Make believe that it's still alive****  
><strong>**Imagine that I am good enough****  
><strong>**And we can choose the ones we love****  
><strong>**But I hold on, I stay strong****  
><strong>**Wondering if we still belong,******

**Will we ever say the words we're feeling****  
><strong>**Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls****  
><strong>**Will we ever have our happy ending?****  
><strong>**Or will we forever only be pretending?****  
><strong>**Will we always, always, always be******

**Keeping secrets safe****  
><strong>**Every move we make****  
><strong>**Seems like no ones letting go****  
><strong>**And it's such a shame****  
><strong>**Cause if you feel the same****  
><strong>**How am I supposed to know?******

**Will we ever say the words we're feeling****  
><strong>**Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls****  
><strong>**Will we ever have our happy ending?****  
><strong>**Or will we forever only be pretending?****  
><strong>**Will we always, always, always be ****  
><strong>**Will we always, always, always be**

The crowd gave them a standing ovation; Rachel could wipe the smile off her face, Finn and her did an amazing job she was so proud; the song she and Noah wrote summed up their feelings and their situation to a T; she smiled at Santana who made her way to front of the stage to begin singing the group number,

**Hey hey hey  
>You and me keep on dancing in the dark<br>It's been tearing me apart  
>Never knowing what we are<strong>

**Hey hey hey  
>You and me keep on trying to play it cool<br>Now it's time to make a move  
>And that's what I'm gonna do<strong>

**Lay it all down  
>Got something to say<br>Lay it all down  
>Throw your doubt away<br>Do I die now  
>Step on to the plate<br>Blow the door wide open like up up and away**

**Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
>You gotta give up the fight and ri-i-ide<br>I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
>Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up<br>Light it up tonight**

**Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
>You gotta give up the fight and ri-i-ide<br>I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
>Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up<br>Light it up tonight**

**Hey hey hey  
>You and me turn it up 10000 watts<br>Tell me why we gotta stop  
>I just wanna light her up<strong>

**Hey hey hey  
>You and me keep on staring at the road<br>Like we don't know where to go  
>Step back, let me take control<strong>

**Lay it all down  
>Got something to say<br>Lay it all down  
>Throw your doubt away<br>Do I die now  
>Step on to the plate<br>Blow the door wide open like up up and away**

**Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
>You gotta give up the fight and ri-i-ide<br>I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
>Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up<br>Light it up tonight**

**Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
>You gotta give up the fight and ri-i-ide<br>I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
>Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up<br>Light it up tonight**

**Hey hey hey you  
>Hey hey hey you<br>Hey hey hey you  
>Hey hey hey you you you you you<strong>

**Lay it all down  
>Got something to say<br>Lay it all down  
>Throw your doubt away<br>Do I die now  
>Step on to the plate<br>Blow the door wide open like up up and away**

**Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
>You gotta give up the fight and ri-i-ide<br>I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
>Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up<br>Light it up tonight**

**Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
>You gotta give up the fight and ri-i-ide<br>I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
>Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up<br>Light it up tonight**

**Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
>You gotta give up the fight and ri-i-ide<br>I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
>Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up<br>Light it up tonight  
><strong>

They won Nationals that year,

Xxxxxx

When they made it back to Lima, Principal Figgin's had made up a huge banner congratulating the Glee Club; everyone was really happy for them and they finally proved that being on the Glee Club didn't make them loser.

"So Noah have you thought about signing on again for the next 3 years?" Figgin's asked Puck while they were standing near the piano in the choir room; everyone stopped to hear what he had to say,

"Actually, I'm, ah, moving to New York; I got offered a job there, so that's were I'm headed," Puck told his boss,

"Well I hope you as much success as you have had here," Figgin's smiled at Puck,

"Trust me," Puck said glancing at Rachel "My life is going to be complete." Puck said before clapping his hands,

"Were National Champions!" Puck yelled making everyone cheer and Rachel to laugh her infectious laugh; Puck loved hearing that sound and he vowed that he would make sure he heard it every single day for the rest of his life.

**A/N Next chapter graduation and then I might continue on with college if you guys want me too!** **R&R please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I own nothing! So this is the last chapter for this story but the sequel will be up soon as a new story :) Hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it :)**

Chapter 20

"I can't believe we are graduating today," Rachel smiled to Brittany, Santana and Quinn who were all over at Finn's house as they stayed the night so that they would arrive at the graduation together.

"Neither can I, it's been such a crazy but fantastic year; and since we are all going to New York it doesn't even have to be goodbye," Quinn said happily as she burped Mason who she had just finished feeding.

"San, Rachie and I living together; you and Finn with Mason are getting an apartment right near us and then Puck is coming; our little family is complete!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Yep, it's been a good year," Santana agreed with her friends and girlfriend.

"Well we have to get ready, we don't want to be late do we now," Rachel told her friends ever the perfectionist.

"Yes Ma'am," All three girls said to their friend with a laugh.

Xxxxx

The girls arrived at school with Finn 1 hour before they were due to graduate; all the glee club had planned to meet in the choir room to get ready and wait together before going into the indoor gym to graduate. As soon as Rachel walked into the room she locked eyes with Noah and gave him a beaming smile; in a few short hours they wouldn't really have to hide their relationship; she knew that they would have too a little bit until the end of summer; but nothing could happen to either one of them if anyone had found out. She was already accepted and was going to go to NYADA and he was already going to teach at a private high school who needed someone to whip their baseball team into shape; which he was more then happy to do.

"Alright guys, now that everyone is hear; are you guys ready?" Puck said pumping all the students up and smiled at them when they all cheered. "Now we are still singing the closing song for the graduation everyone's classic 'I hope you had the time of your life' by Green Day so everyone get pumped!" Puck smiled and laughed when they all but jumped out of their seats with excitement; he looked over to Rachel who had the biggest grin on her face, he was counting down the hours until it didn't matter that they were together.

Xxxxx

Principal Figgins gave a long and boring speech about the graduating class on 2012; but everyone being so excited they actually listen and his words where getting them more excited to get the hell out of the high school, all of them couldn't wait to leave the high school once and for all. After their diploma's were handed out, Mr Figgin's announced with pride,

"It is my pleasure to present to you the graduating senior's of 2012!".

As soon as he said that all the parents and student's alike jumped up and clapped; the graduating students throwing their caps up in the air and the parents and family and friends in the audience clapped with pride at their graduating loved ones. When the crowd settled down Puck made his way onto the stage.

"Every graduation wouldn't be complete without this song; so I give you the senior members of the glee club performing for the last time at this school." Puck smiled and clapped as Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Mike, Kurt, Sam got into their positions; the group had decided that the graduating kids should get to sing the graduating song.

**Another turning point;  
>a fork stuck in the road.<strong>

**Time grabs you by the wrist;  
>directs you where to go.<strong>

**So make the best of this test  
>and don't ask why.<strong>

**It's not a question  
>but a lesson learned in time.<strong>

**It's something unpredictable  
>but in the end it's right.<br>I hope you had the time of your life.**

**So take the photographs  
>and still frames in your mind.<strong>

**Hang it on a shelf  
>In good health and good time.<strong>

**Tattoos of memories  
>and dead skin on trial.<strong>

**For what it's worth,  
>it was worth all the while.<strong>

**It's something unpredictable  
>but in the end it's right.<br>I hope you had the time of your life.**

**(music break)**

**It's something unpredictable  
>but in the end it's right.<br>I hope you had the time of your life.  
>It's something unpredictable<br>but in the end it's right.  
>I hope you had the time of your life. <strong>

Xxxxx

After Rachel and her friends had said goodbye to their parents; they made their way to the after party to celebrate, well everyone but Rachel, she just used that as an excuse she was going to her boyfriend's place to celebrate alone with him.

"Noah," Rachel called out as she let herself into his apartment (yeah he had given her a key,).

"Babe I'm in the office," Puck called out to her, Rachel closed the door and made her way into his office/ music room; when she walked in she smiled, he was already packing some stuff up.

"Noah what are you doing?" Rachel asked with a grin.

"I know we aren't leaving for two months, but I wanted to do something to keep me occupied until you got here I didn't know if you were going to the party that I heard you and Santana talking about." Puck said before he moved a box aside and gestured for her to come sit on his lap which she did.

"I wanted to spend some time with you Noah, I told you I was going to come here straight after I had gotten away from my parents." Rachel smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Yeah well it's graduation you should be going out and having fun with you friends," Puck said.

"I am having fun; with my amazing boyfriend and I haven't been able to be open with him and show him off in public but after tonight's it's all going to change and I just wanted to spend a little more time with him before I bubble gets interrupted by all those people who are going to judge us," Rachel whispered softly into Noah's neck.

"Who the fuck cares what anyone thinks; it's just you and me, as long as I have you; I'm fucking set baby," Puck said with a smirk and kissed Rachel again on the lips; before Rachel ran her hand through his hair and deepened the kiss.

"I tell you what I think?" Rachel said softly.

"What?" Puck asked while kissing his way down her neck,

"I think you should make love to me Noah;" Rachel smiled before standing up and walking away to go to Puck's bedroom with Puck right behind her.

After they stripped each other down, Rachel was lying on his bed naked and ready for him; he moaned at the sight before him before slowly palming his aching cock.

"Fucking beautiful," He grunted before hovering over Rachel and began to kiss her and drifted his hand down between them and began to slowly play with her clit.

"Hmm Noah, I love you," Rachel moaned and Puck whispered that he loved her to.

Before long; he was slipping inside of Rachel, moaning and panting out her name and kept telling her how beautiful she was over and over again.

"More, Noah; please, fuck me." Rachel said desperately trying to relieve the ache that was building by rolling her hips to encourage Puck fuck her harder, which he did. Puck increased his thrusts and gripped onto Rachel's hips before flipping them over, staying connected the whole time so now Rachel was on top.

"Ride me baby, god fucking ride me," Puck panted and Rachel placed her hands on his strong chest and began to lift herself up and down his cock at a fast and hard pace.

"Hmm Noah, oh god! Right there, right there," Rachel all but screamed into the room, before long Rachel was chanting his name as she came all over his cock sending Puck straight over as he pounded into her to prolong her orgasm. When Rachel slide of him, Puck pulled her into his side and she curled up into his side.

"Love you Rachel, I am so fucking proud of you," Puck said and kissed her temple.

"I love you too Noah, so much," Rachel said back before falling asleep in her boyfriend's arms, this is where she belonged; with Noah, and she was happy that they could finally start their life together.

**A/N Hope you like :)**


End file.
